Spawn of Experiments
by Wormtail96
Summary: This Story is an official introduction to Stitch's eight OC kids! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**(A/N) Welcome to my story of Stitch's eight OC kids! Now, the story doesn't neceserally have a strong plot line, it technically more of a proper introduction to Stitch's kids! Including kids from some other experients. Also, it includes some experiments from The experient Hunting Team, the experiment chronicals, etc. But don't worry, I have full permission by Stitch Phantom and Neros Urameshi to use them. So enjoy this first chapter everyone!

* * *

**

Spawn of Experiments

**Prologue**

It was a warm and sunny day as usual on the Island of Hawaii. Stitch was laying on the beach with his wife, Angel, beside him, as they both looked up at the diamond blue sky. That's right, just some time ago, Stitch and Angel got married, after a cataclysmic encounter with Hamsterviel. **(A/N) A little reference to Neros Urameshi's fic, _Hamsterviel's Revenge). _**

But they weren't just husband and wife, they were also…parents! Angel had given birth to _eight _kids! Now, to get all the technical business out of the way, the kids weren't called pups or cubs or something like that, they were called Troglodytes. **(A/N) Not to be offensive to the experiments) **Because the fact is, the experiments were currently being considered as a whole new official species. And well, the best name that they had come up with for their new species so far was Trogs. Surprisingly, the kids matured rather quickly compared to human children, and in fact, Angel had only had to wait two to three months for the Troglodytes to be born. They were born all at once, so you can imagine how much Angel didn't enjoy that part!

On another note, to take care of their kids, the experiments, now known as Trogs, were given a little upgrade by Jumba to make then grow girth-wise. So, they were currently growing as tall as a sofa, at the maximum. Although, Stitch hasn't really been able to take care of himself, so he has gained...well, let's just say that he has let himself go a bit.

Stitch slowly turned to his beautiful wife, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" he said silkily to her.

Angel nodded in response as Stitch placed his claw around her thick side, "It certainly is" she said just as silkily, while tracing a circle in Stitch's now massive belly with her index claw.

Stitch then got a wicked idea. He placed his other claw around Angel's thick side, and brought her in closer. He inhaled her, "Did I ever tell you that you smell delicious?" He asked rhetorically, in ecstasy.

Angel caught onto where Stitch was going with this and withdrew, saying sharply to him, "Stitch, I am not having sex with you! We've already got eight kids, and I think that's enough!"

Stitch groaned in defeat. He removed his claws and flopped down onto his side. He then looked up to see Lilo coming up to his side.

"Aloha, Stitch" she smiled, as she sat down beside him.

"Aloha, Lilo," Stitch sighed tiredly, "How're you and Li doing?" he asked, referring to Lilo's boyfriend, Li Showron. A lot of Cartoon characters, or Toons as they are usually called, had moved to Hawaii, usually for vacation homes or to reside. So, naturally, Li was one of them.

"He's fine. We're really having a good time together, so are all the other heroes and Toons who have come to Hawaii" Lilo explained. She then noticed something was wrong with Stitch, "Hey, Stitch, is something wrong?"

"Naga" Stitch groaned, so lazily that he reverted to his native tongue. "I was just thinking about the kids. They're really causing trouble lately".

"Yeah, they really get that from their father" Angel cut in, referring to Stitch. Stitch mockingly mimicked her, under his breath.

"I'm telling ya, you two really need to get some marriage counciling" Lilo groaned, rolling her eyes.

"We do not!" Stitch growled. He then paused, before pointing at Angel in an accusing manner, "And besides, she's the one with issues, I'm fine!"

"Fine?!" Angel snapped at her husbaned, prodding him in the stomach "You've got _your_ problems, too, blubber-gut!"

While Stitch and Angel quarelled, Lilo looked up at the sky with a calm look. She saw a flock of Mercrow flying in a 'V' form. (from Pokemon) "Ah, there's nothing like, a nice peaceful-" her sentence was however cut short when a plasma riffle gun-shot blasted into the air, and hit a Mercrow right in the chest. The Mercrow fell dead, right in front of the trio, startling them.

"**AAAGGHHH!" **the yelped in surprise. They then calm down, with Lilo clutching her chest after the shock of the sudden death.

Stitch got up, picked up a stitck, and began poking the dead Mercrow with it. He didn't budge, "It's dead, alright" he concluded.

"Awww, poor little thing." Lilo said, felling sorry for the dead Pokemon. But the next thing she knew, the dead Mercrow had been shoved into the Stitch's mouth, who happily munched away at it. "Eeeeewww!" Lilo she exclaimed in disgust.

"What?" Stitch asked, as he finished off eating the dead Mercrow.

"That's gross!" Angel told her husband. But before she could finish, Stitch began to choke on the dead carcass.

"Oh, no, he's chocking!" Lilo gasped, she then grabbed Stitch's fat body, and did the Heimlich Manoeuvre, "Come one, spit it out!" Stitch finally spat out the object that was causing him to chock. It was a hot wad of plasma, which was the same wad that had been shot.

Angel then walked up to the hot plasma, and then picked it up in her claw. It was luminous green, the type of plasma used for weaponry, mostly for plasma guns/rifles.

"Hmmm," she murmured, examining it.

Stitch then walked up to his wife. "Man, that was close" he breathed, catching his breath. He turned to Lilo, "Thanks Lilo".

"Now problem, I learnt the Heimlich Manoeuvre while the other kids were finishing their math test." Lilo smirked, as she leaned on a small palm tree.

Stitch then saw Angel examining the wad of plasma, "What is it, honey?"

Angel placed her claw onto her large hip, and turned to Stitch, holding the was of plasma up to him, in her claws. "Well, who do we know that uses plasma for a weapon, besides Gantu?"

Stitch thought about this. He then came to a conclusion, "Ry-", but before the blue alien could finish, another plasma blaster/riffle shot rang in the air. Another Mercrow, in the distance, mostly from town, fell down to Earth, dead.

Stitch, Angel, and Lilo growled in scorn, while they headed towards town, while Stitch put on his red and yellow jumpsuit, and Angel put on her light-mauve and dark violet jumpsuit. "Ryan…" they hissed in unison.

* * *

**(A/N) Alright everyone! Next chapter we officially and properly meet Stitch and some of the other Experiment/Trogs' children! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter One: The Stitch Kids

**(A/N) Here we are with Chapter One of this fic! To Anonymous But Interested, I will continue my Jungle Book parody, but that will be until I can get it on DVD, which as you have seen, isn't going very well. Anyway, this chapter, we officially get to meet each one of Stitch's kids. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**The Stitch Kids**

Back in town, a few more Murkrow **(A/N) Thanks for the Spelling correction, Stitch Phantom) **had been just shot down dead from the air, and each fell down to earth with a 'thump'. Then, Dash Parr, who was wearing his trademark armour, and Blooregard Q. Kazoo came running over into the middle of the road and held a bag open, only for the dead Murkrow to fall a yard in front of them.

Dash and Bloo then ran back over to an outside bar, that had a stilted canapy. They went over to a Trog, that was standing by a wall with a group of other Trogs and Toons, and who was also holding a short plasma rifle.

The Trog was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had electric blue untamed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a darkish green. He was also of a giant size and chubby/muscular compared to his siblings, and was nearly as tall as Stitch. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a black and grey jumpsuit. He was Ryan "Pride" Pelekai, The Oldest of Stitch's children.

"Wow, Ryan! You didn't miss a shot!" The Dash exclaimed in excitement,

"Yeah, you gotta be the greatest hunter in the whole world." Bloo added, in excitement also.

"I know." Ryan "Pride" Pelekai smirked, blowing out hot green smoke on the blast-end of his plasma rifle. "After all, who can possibly shoot better than Ryan?" He then saw Vivian (AKA Vivi), Mage and Bonnie's daughter, reading a magazine over by a table in the corner of the bar. "Well, well..." he smirked in ectsacy.

Dash and Bloo rolled their eyes. Ryan had always had a thing for Vivi. Although, Vivi had clearly always had a crush on Shademon. But that didn't stop Ryan from trying to steal her heart.

As Ryan, (With Bloo, Dash, and Ryan's friends parking themselves somewhere close) walked past the bar to Vivian, a Trog was laying on a stool, laizilly.

The Trog was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had dark-orange un-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a bluish-white. He was reasonably big and rather padded in body fat. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a yellow and purple jumpsuit. He was Sid "Sloth" Pelekai, The Second oldest of Stitch's children.

Pleakly, who was now taking a part-time job at the bar, saw him on the stool, and irritably groaned, "Sid, will you ever get up from the stool? You're starting to make the place look disorganised".

"Hmmm...nah..." Sid yawned laizilly, while watching the television in the top left-hand corner boredly. "Besides, I'm watching T.V"

Pleakly looked up at the T.V., and saw that Sid was only watching static. He then turned to Sid, "You do realize you're watching Static?"

"Yeah..." Sid said, not really listening to Pleakly, and watching the static on the television. Pleakly ran his three fingers down his face, and groaned.

Suddenly, Milhouse Van Houten ran by the bar, obviously running away in fear from something. "AAAAGGGHHH!" he screamed in fear.

"What's with him?" Sid and Pleakly asked, both dumbfounded. Then, a Trog ran past them angrilly, making Sid spin right off of the stool. Pleakly laughed, but Sid got angry, jumped on him, and beat Pleakly up.

The Trog was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had darkish-pink, gelled outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a sandish-brown. He was half giant-sized and was partially muscular. He wore black sunglasses, and dark-red spiked colour. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a dark-blue and red jumpsuit. He was Dino "Wrath" Pelekai, The Third oldest of Stitch's children.

"Get back here, ya little worm!" Dino roared furiously in his gruff Brooklyn accent, and running after Milhouse. "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna shove those glasses right up that huge nose of yours!"

Dino chased Milhouse right up a palm tree, but since Dino was so big, he couldn't properly climb up.

"Ha, things are coming up Milhouse!" Milhouse laughed in triumph.

Dino then roars, and then, with swing of his claws, the palm tree fell down to the ground. Milhouse looked up to see Dino, with Nelson Muntz and Jimbo Jones by his side, glaring down on him. Dino then cracked his knuckles.

A few minutes later, Milhouse had been thrown of a waterfall, screaming as he fell down. When he hit the bottom, he yelled, "Ow! My glasses!" **(A/N) This little gag is a spoof of the scene from the Simpsons episode, "Lisa's Rival"). **Dino, Nelson, and Jimbo cackled sadistically in unison, and walked off, counting the money that had swiped from Milhouse.

Meanwhile, back at the bar, another Trog was standing behind a pillar, holding a control pannel, and snickering.

The Trog was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had swamp green well-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a yellow. He was kinda thin with giant forearms, and he wore huge glasses. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore an orange and blue jumpsuit. He was Kooky "Envy" Pelekai, The Fourth oldest of Stitch's children.

Kooky pressed a button on the control pannel, and a mechanical spider, come down from the ceiling on metal string. In stopped right in front of Amy Rose the Hedgehog. Kooky then pressed another button, and the spider turned all freakish and monster-like. Amy screamed, and ran off. But behind the pillar, Kooky was laughing his head off uncontrollably.

"Oh, that was invigerating!" Kooky laughed. He then calm down, with only the odd chuckle here and there. He walked up to the bar, and sat down beside Sid. "I'm telling you, Sid. It never gets tiring."

Sid nodded, then saw something at the other end of the bar. He then growled in disgust, "Well, whaddya know, Salina's at it again".

Kooky then looked at what Sid was looking at, he then groaned in disgust, "Oh, what a suprise!" Kooky groaned sarcastically.

The Trog was a female with Angel's physical structure. She had rose/red beautifuly groomed outer-fur, and her inner-fur (Underbelly) was a pink. She was also kinda chubby, and with a big butt. She wore a pink poka-dotted bow ontop of he head, high-heels, and a red necklace. She had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and she wore a light-pink and red jumpsuit. She was Salina "Lust" Pelekai, The Fifth oldest and only female of Stitch's children.

Salina was currently flirting with a green-shelled Koopa at the other end of the bar.

"So," Salina said seductively, "How about you and me go down to the beach, and-" she finished her sentace, by making a kissing sound.

"You got a deal" the koopa smirked, placing an arm around Salina's waist. "Miss Wide-Ride!"

Salina then got an angry look in her eyes. She then grabbed the Koopa by his throat, and brought him in closer, "What did you call me?!" she hissed viciously.

"Uh-Wide-Ride" The Koopa said nervously, but this just made Salina angrier. The Koopa saw Kooky and Sid behind Salina, giving him a signal that that was a _very _bad move.

Salina then screamed furiously and threw the Koopa right into the wall, with only his legs stitcking out, "Pig!" she then stormed off.

Meanwhile, over at a table, Wormtail96 and No Limit 5 were getting ready for an all-you-can-eat conest with another Trog.

The Trog was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had dark-purple groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a Teal. He was also very overweight, hardly muscular, but slightly big for his age. He had a big star-shaped greyish/greenish birthmark on the left side of his face. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a Turquoise and swamp green jumpsuit. He was Morton "Gluttony" Pelekai, The Sixth oldest of Stitch's children.

"Alright, here's the rules," Morton began to explain, as he, Wormtail96, and NL placed all sorts of Junk-food onto the table, "Last one eating is winner. Doesn't get any simpler than that".

"Bring it on..." NL said darkly.

"Aaaannnnnd..." The three said in unison, "GO!"

The three began muching and slurping away on harshbrowns, burgers, spaghetti, chicken wings, fries, ice-cream, melted fudge, etc.

After 10 minutes, NL and Wormtail96 were really queasy from eating so much, while Morton kept on eating without a care.

"Alright, that's it! I can't take it, anymore!" Wormtail96 said, getting up from the table and ran towards the restroom. A retching noise could be heard.

As NL heard this, he instantly got up and also ran towards the restroom. Morton laughed; He was the winner!

"Should've thought twice before taking on me!" Morton snickered, before munching away on one last cheese burger. He then walked off, rambling on and on, "For I am Morton "Gluttony" Pelekai! The ragin' cagin' carnivore, the walking talking carbage-disposal, the Trog with the Iron stomach, the-"

Back at the bar...

**"MINE!!! IT'S MINE!!!" **A young Trog screamed, trying to take a silver watch from Nani, who was keeping him in place by placing her hand on his forehead.

The Trog was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had lime-green tacky outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a grey. He was pretty small, due to being one of the youngest, and kinda plump. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a purple and black jumpsuit. He was Kevin "Greed" Pelekai, The Seventh oldest of Stitch's children.

"No, Kevin, it's mine" Nani scowled, struggling to keep Kevin place. "You're not getting your way this time, Kevin! So deal with it!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Kevin hissed. Kevin then took in a deep breath, and let out a ear-piercing sonic screech. Everyone at the bar began screaming, as they clutched their ears.

After a few seconds, even Nani couldn't bare it any longer, "Okay! Okay! Here, take it!" Nani yelled over his screeching. She then took off her watch and handed it over to him, causing to stop screeching. He giggled in glee, as he clutched it tightly in his claws.

"Mine" He smirked walking away with the watch in his claws.

_"Spoiled Brat!"_ Nani hissed under her breath.

Outside, Stitch, Angel, and Lilo were walking up to the bar. Before Stitch could even get onto the steps of the bar entrance, another young Trog jumped out from the Bushes and yelled "Boo!", startling Stitch.

The Trog was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had blue groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a lighter blue. He wore an orange bandanna around his neck with a cruedly drawn picture of monster teeth on it. He looked like a younger and smaller version of Stitch. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a grey and black jumpsuit. He was Stitch Pelekai Jr., The Eigth oldest and youngest of Stitch's children.

"Junior!" Stitch scolded, catching his breath. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

"Sorry, dad" Junior chuckled, pulling down his bandanna from his face, "It's just so hard to pass up".

"Junior, where's Ryan." Angel asked Junior, "We need to have a little talk with him".

"He's inside," Junior told them, he leaned in closely and whispered, _"He's still trying to flirt with Vivi". _

"He's never gonna take a hint, is he?" Lilo asked, rolling her eyes.

The trio, with Junior close behind, walked into the bar.

"I'm gonna teach the boy a lesson he'll _never _forget!" Stitch growled, as they entered.

* * *

**(A/N) Whatcha think, everyone? Anyway, next chapter, we get more in depth with Ryan's character and get to know him more. Also, please tell me who's currently your favourite Stitch Kid in your reviews! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter Two: Ryan

**(A/N) Welcome, to Chapter Two, everyone! Here, we can look deeper into Ryan's character! Now, I bet you think that deep down inside, he's got a good heart, but to tell you the truth, deep down, he's even worse! Read on and you'll see what I mean!

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Ryan**

Back in the bar, Ryan had just reached Vivi's table.

"Why, hello, Vivian" Ryan said in a gentle-man like fashion.

"Oh, hello, Ryan" Vivi replied, not really that happy to see him.

"Hey, what do say you and I walk over to the fireplace and look at my trophies." Ryan smirked, putting his killer claw around Vivi's shoulder.

Vivi grimaced uncomfortably as she felt Ryan's giant Killer claw clutch tightly onto her shoudler, "Yeeeaaahh...well, ya see, I," she said, trying to think of an excuess. She then saw a certain Trog over Ryan's broad shoulder, signaling her. She got an idea, "Ah, I'm going over to the Arcade with Shademon".

Vivi then slipped out of Ryan's grip, and walked over to the Trog that was signaling her. Ryan's jaw dropped in shock/anger as he saw who this other male Trog was.

The Trog was around two feet tall and had shoulder length antennae, a mix of cat and Trog ears (Stitch's style of ear) that had red tufts on the tips of them, purple patches over his eyes, white markings on the back of his head and middle of his back and a long, fluffy tail with four purple stripes, a purple tuft at the end of it and a half black, half golden colored tail ring around it. The Trog's eyes were dark purple in color and his chest was a lighter shade of purple, the same shade of purple as the patches over his eyes, and he had red gloves over his paws with two purple stripes on the sides of the gloves, and white claws. He was Shademon, the son of Shadeigo and Gatomontwo, and a half-Digimon/half-Trog.

"Let's go, Shade" Vivi said hurriedly, pushing Shademon outside with her.

"Uh..." Shademon said, at first not catching on to what was happening. He then saw Ryan, and got the idea. "...yeah, let's go" he then smirked, as he walked out of the bar with Vivi. After all, Shademon never really liked Ryan that much. Not at all, to be truthfull.

Ryan then growled, and went over to the bar, where Dash, Bloo, and Ryan's friends were sitting, drinking soda.

"Who does that Shademon think he is?!" Ryan growled furiously, "How dare he try to steal Vivi's heart from ME?! The mightiest Trog of all!", he snatched his mug of _Red Bull _(an actual real-life energy drink), and took one long drought of it.

"Really? Or are YOU trying to steal her heart from HIM?" a voice from behind Ryan inquired.

Ryan turned around, expecting to see someone to beat up for insulting him. But instead, he saw his father, Stitch, glaring at him with all four of his arms crossed. (Stitch didn't really need to hide his extra body parts anymore, since the Trogs had now become an official species).

"Oh, hello, dad." Ryan groaned irritably, knowing he propably in for another scolding. "What is it _this _time?"

"Don't gimme that talk, young man!" Stitch scolded. He then held up the still-burning hot piece of plasma in his claws, and showed it to Ryan. "When you shot those Murkrow earlier on the beach, and when I ate the carcuss, I nearly chocked on this!"

Ryan stared at it for a couple of seconds, then said to his father, "Well, come on, dad! Why were you eating the carcuss anyway?!! I mean, Didn't you think it would be obvious that the plasma would still be hot and still be in the damn bird, even after it's been shot!"

Stitch was about to object when he realised what Ryan said was actually true. He then growled, and hissed at him, while pointing to Ryan's plasma rifle "Okay, Fine, then! I just want you to be careful with that rifle of yours, son."

Ryan then pulled out his plasma rifle, "What are you talking about? Of course, I am careful with it!" but then, to literally defy what Ryan had just said, the rifle accidently set off.

"Duck!" Bloo exlcaimed, and everyone in the bar ducked as the plasma blast zoomed and bounced around the room. The Plasma blast then eventually shot right out an open window.

**"OW! MY EYE!" **A deep, echoeing voice yelled out in pain and anger. This person must have been hit in the eye by the blast.

Everyone just paused in fear at who it clearly was. It was without a doubt, Black Doom! You could recognise that evil voice, anywhere!

Ryan then almost automatically tossed the rifle to Stitch, and went back to his friends, and began innocently whistling as if he had nothing to do with it. He then began guzzling a whole mug-full of _Red Bull _down his throat.

Then, Black Doom slowly and angrilly phased from beneath the floor, clutching his third eye with his giant claw. _**"WHO SHOT ME IN MY EYE?!?!?!" **_

There was a brief pause, and then everyone in the bar (Minus Lilo, Angel, and Stitch Junior) pointed at the one holding a rifle; Stitch. Black Doom then came right into Stitch's face, with the strong look of pure anger on his face.

"Uh...bye, bye." Stitch said quickly, dropping the rifle and dashing out of the bar.

**"GET BACK HERE, 6-2-6!!!" **Black Doom thundered, flying angrilly after Stitch, with his claws glowing red.

When Stitch and Black Doom were out of the bar, Lilo and Angel glared at Ryan. "What?" he asked, innocently. Lilo and Angel just scoffed and stormed out of the bar. Ryan then looked at Stitch Junior, who just angrilly blew a rasberry at him, and followed Lilo and Angel.

Ryan let out an irritated sigh, and he turned around on his seat. He rested his elbows on the table, and placed his mandible into his claws, tiredly. "Great. Just freakin' great" he groaned sarcastically, "Now everyone hates me. Oh, this is just sensational."

"Ah, c'mon, Ryan." Bloo tried to cheer Ryan up, placing one of his arms onto Ryan's broad shoulder, "You really shouldn't let little things like this get to you."

"After all, you're Ryan! You're the greatest! The mightiest Trog of all, and you said that yourself" Dash reminded Ryan. Ryan just shrugged.

Bloo knew this pep talk wasn't going to help. So, he decided a little song would do the trick. With that, he began to sing.

Bloo: _**Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Ryan**_

_**Looking so down in the dumps**_

He stretched Ryan's mouth to make it a smile a toothy smile, but ended up getting blasted by Ryan's energy palm-blasting power at Virgil, Carnage, Kamek (These three are sons of Scorpio and Paper Mario's Vivian) and Dino's table. Bloo got back up, dizzily, and Dash jumped onto the table, where he began to sing.

Dash: _**Every guy here would love to be you, Ryan**_

_**Even when taking your lumps**_

Ryan turned away in a grumpy manner and crossed his arms, pouting.

Bloo: _**There's no Trog in town as admired as you**_

Dash: _**You're everyone's fa-vor-ite **__**dude!**_

Bloo & Dash: _**Everyone's awed and inspired by you**_

_**And it's not…very hard… to see why**_

As they finished singing this, three Trog girls (Jasmine, Jean and Icy)sat down by Ryan, in a flirtatious manner. Dash and Bloo then began to sing again.

Dash: _**No…one's…slick as Ryan**_

Bloo: _**No one's quick as Ryan**_

Dash then swiped the belt off of Jack Spicer, who was trying to flirt with Violet Parr. Jack's trousers then dropped down, much to his shock. "Hey!" he shouted after Dash.

Dash: _**No one's neck is incredibly thick as Ryan! **_

Dash tied the belt around Ryan's neck, so Ryan used his strong neck muscles to snap the belt in half, and off of his neck.

Bloo: _**For there's no one in town half as manly**_

Bloo & Dash: _**Perfect! A pure paragon!**_

They then they motioned towards a portrait of Ryan in his hunting gear, placed just above the bar's fireplace. Along side the portrait, were many animal and creature heads of those he had killed and that he had been mounted to the wall, and many trophies Ryan had won in competetions, etc.

Dash & Bloo: _**You can ask any Virgil, Carnage, Kamek, or Dino.**_

_**And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!**_

As Dash and Bloo sung this, Virgil, Carnage, Kamek, and Dino grabbed the two, and swung them back and forth.

Dash, Bloo, Virgil, Carnage, Kamek and Dino: _**No…one's…been like Ryan**_

_**A kingpin like Ryan**_

Bloo: _**No one's got a pair of swell claws like Ryan!**_

Bloo held up one of Ryan's claws, and the claws then extended out to a great length. Ryan shrugged and began to sing.

Ryan: _**As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!**_

All: _**My, what a guy, that Ryan!**_

They all clinked their glasses/mugs together.

_**Give five hurrahs! Give twelve hips-hips!**_

Bloo: _**Ryan is the best and the rest is all drips!**_

By accident, when Ryan stood up proudly, Bloo threw his drink in Ryan's face. Ryan then glared furiously down at Bloo, who sheepishly hid his own glass behind his back. Ryan then pucnhed Bloo, making him go flying.

All: _**No…one…fights Ryan!**_

_**Douses lights Ryan!**_

A wrestiling match broke out and everyone was getting their butts kicked by Ryan.

Knuckles the Echidna: _**In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Ryan!**_

Before "bites", Ryan bit Knuckles' leg with his razor-sharp monster teeth.

Trog girls (Minus Salina): _**For there's no one as burly and brawny!**_

Ryan easily lifted the bench that Jasmine, Jean and Icy sat on with his strength. Although, Jasmine, Jean and Icywere all still sitting on the bench.

Ryan: _**As you see, I've got biceps to spare!**_

Dash: _**Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny**_

Ryan smirked and dropped the bench on Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), who got squashed flat. Literally! But Jasmine, Jean and Icy were unharmed.

Ryan: _**That's right! And every last inch of me's covered in fur**_

He then flicked his head around, making his untamed Electric-blue fur swoosh in a slow-motion manner.

All: _**No one hits like Ryan!**_

_**Matches wits like Ryan!**_

Dash & Bloo: _**In a spitting match, nobody spits FIRE like Ryan.**_

Ryan: _**I'm especially good at expectorating!**_

Ryan then spat out a huge spitwad covered in fire, due to his fire breathing powers, of course. And then Virgil, Carnage, Kamek, and Dino each got out a board with the number 'ten' on it, and held each up, above their heads.

Virgil, Carnage, Kamek, and Dino: _**Ten points for Ryan!**_

Ryan: _**When I was an infant, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large!**_

As Ryan sang this, he juggled a bunch of eggs and threw them up in the air and caught them in his mouth. Dash and Bloo decided to try this, but the eggs ended up landing all over their faces.

_**And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs! So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**_

All: _**No…one…shoots like Ryan**_

_**Makes those beauts like Ryan**_

Ryan then took his plasma rifle, and blasted it four times into a barrel of soda. It poured out and people began filling their mugs with the stuff.

Dash & Bloo: _**Then goes stomping around wearing a black jump-suit like Ryan**_

Ryan: _**I use monster teeth in all of my decorating!**_

He pointed to the wall where the fireplace was and there were teeth of sharks and teeth of dragons hanged on the wall, near where the animal head were. Along with a portrait of Ryan. Ryan then sat in his chair as Virgil, Carnage, Kamek, and Dino lifted it up.

All: _**My, what a guy- Ryan!**_

As Virgil, Carnage, Kamek, and Dino held the chair, which Ryan sat in, they carried it and Eddy tried to run out of the way, but Virgil, Carnage, Kamek, and Dino dropped it unknowingly on him, literally crushing him flat (again). After the song ended, everyone in the bar tavern cheered.

Sid, who was still sitting on the bar stool, just growled in disgust towards his brother. He then hopped off of the stool, and lurked out of the bar, while Ryan continued to show off to the people and Trogs in the bar.

* * *

**(A/N) And there you have it, that's Ryan for ya! Next chapter, we're gonna look into Sid's character. Read and Review! Does anyone have any ideas for Sid's song?**


	4. Chapter Three: Sid

**(A/N) Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter Three! This is Sid's chapter to look deeper into his character. You'll learn more of his love and grasp of life, lust for fun and relaxation, and his philosophy of taking things easy! **

* * *

Chapter Three

**Sid**

Sid walked around the Hawaiian Jungle for at least twenty minutes. He then let out a sigh, and rested against a huge palm tree, looking around at the beautiful scenery. Sid enjoyed the finer things in life, such as the delicacy of the tropical jungle.

"Why can't Ryan ever learn that self-superiority is not the way to go with your life" Sid groaned. He just could never understand why his siblings couldn't see things from his point of view for a change. Sure he was lazy, and not the strongest of his siblings, but he was creative, and had a lot more common sense.

A noise then came from the bushes. Sid heard this, and used his camouflage power to blend into the background of the palm tree. He didn't want to be disturbed from his peace and quiet.

Two little Trogs came out from the bushes. The first looked a white and green male version of Bonnie with really short antennae and light blue streaks on his forehead. The second looked like a white and blue male version of Bonnie with really short antennae, light green streaks on his forehead and dark blue streaks like Vivi's on his paws and antennae. They were Fame and Fortune (in description order), the twin sons of Mage and Bonnie, and Vivi's little brothers.

"Meega bored" Fame sighed, annoyed. The two were technically at the Trog stage of babies, so even though they could speak english, they usually prefered to speak in Tatalongue **(A/N) At leasr, I think that's the name of experient's native language). **

"Ih" Fortune agreed.

_'They're bored, are they? Well, I can fix that!' _Sid thought to himself, still in camouflage. He then crept behind the two.

"Mom and Dad are probably waiting for us. Weega better get home." Fame said, and Fortune nodded. The two turned around, and set off, unknowingly walking in the direction of the camouflaged Sid.

_'Three-Two-One...!' _Sid thought to himself with a smirk. When Fame and Fortune were close enough, Sid turned visible, un-retracted his claws, showed off his sharp teeth, and turned his black eyes feral yellow. **"RRROOOAAARRR!!!" **Sid roared, scaring the living day-lights out of the twins.

**"AIIIIEEE!" **Fame and Fortune screamed in fright. They then ran off, screaming.

Sid laughed to himself. He always got a good laugh out of scaring people like that. "Ah, there's nothing like a good scare!" he chuckled. He then walked through the jungle, once again.

As Sid continued his stroll, he began to sing, as a song played.

Sid: _**Look for the bare necessities**_

_**The simple bare necessities**_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife**_

_**I mean the bare necessities**_

_**Old Mother Nature's recipes**_

_**That brings the bare necessities of life**_

Sid climbed up into a tree, and began swinning on the vines like a monkey.__

Sid: _**Wherever I wander, wherever I roam**_

_**I couldn't be fonder of my big home**_

Sid then landed on a huge smooth leaf, that hung over a small oasis.

Sid: _**The bees are buzzin' in the tree**_

_**To make some honey just for me**_

_**When you look under the rocks and plants**_

_**And take a glance at the fancy ants**_

_**Then maybe try a few**_

He then knocked on a palm tree with his claws, and several fruits fell down into his arms.

Sid: _**The bare necessities of life will come to you**_

_**They'll come to you!**_

After munching away at the fruit, he jumped off of the leaf and into the oasis, for a quick swim.

Sid:_** Look for the bare necessities**_

_**The simple bare necessities**_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife**_

_**I mean the bare necessities **_

_**That's why a Trog can rest at ease**_

_**With just the bare necessities of life**_

He washed up on the shore of the oasis. He shook all of the water on his fur, and danced off into the jungle once again.

Sid:_** Now when you pick a pawpaw**_

_**Or a prickly pear**_

_**And you prick a raw paw**_

_**Next time beware**_

Sid picked a prickly pear of off a tree carefully in his claws, and slurped away at it.

Sid: _**Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw**_

_**When you pick a pear**_

_**Try to use the claw**_

_**But you don't need to use the claw**_

_**When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw**_

_**Have I given you a clue ?**_

He then looked at a tree stump, and got an idea with the glassic lightbulb gag appearing over his head.

Sid:_** The bare necessities of life will come to you**_

_**They'll come to you!**_

Sid picked up the stump with his reasonable strength, and un-retracted his claws. He then began to cut the stump down into a mini surf-board. He smirked as he held up his surf-board in pride.

Sid:**_ Aww mam, this is really cool_**

_**So just try and relax, yeah**_

_**Fall apart in my backyard**_

_**'Cause let me tell you something little britches**_

_**If you act like that bee acts, uh, uh,**_

_**You're working too hard**_

As he sang that part, he strolled casually over to a huge slope, covered in marsh, and vines. Next, he got onto the board, and rode it down the slope, like an Extreme Gear.

Sid:_** And don't spend your time lookin' around**_

_**For something you want that can't be found**_

_**When you find out you can live without it**_

_**And go along not thinkin' about it**_

_**I'll tell you something true**_

He then came to the very edge of the slope, and went straight up into the air, and doing a 360 degress flip in the mid-air .

Sid: _**The bare necessities of life will come to you** _

He then jumped off of his mini wooden surf-board and remained in mid-air for a couple of seconds, letting the board crash into a palm tree.

Sid:_** Look for the bare necessities**_

_**The simple bare necessities**_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife**_

_**I mean the bare necessities **_

_**That's why a Trog can rest at ease**_

_**With just the bare necessities of life**_

As soon as Sid landed on his feet, he began strolling down into the depths of the Jungle in a Jazzy fashion **(A/N) Like Baloo and Bagheera in the ending of _The Jungle Book) _**

Sid: _**The bare necessities of life will come to you! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N) And there you have it! I think this song fit quite well for Sid, don't you? Anyway, next chapter we look more deeper into Dino's character. Anyone got a song I can use for him? Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter Four: Dino

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Four, readers! Here, we see how much of a bully Dino really is! Read on! (P.S, I have chosen I rather unusual song for Dino. Not one you would really expect). **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Dino**

Back in town, Dino was boredly beating up Milhouse Van Hauten. After repeatedly punching Milhouse in the face, Dino sighed in irritation. "Well, this is now boring". He then saw a trash can and smirked. "I think it's time you took a little trip". Dino shoved Milhouse into the trash can, closed the lid, tip the trash can on its side, and kicked it foward. The trash can, with Milhouse in it, went rolling down the steep streets of town, at full speed.

**"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!?!!?!" **Milhouse screamed in fear, as the trash can went straight into traffic.

_**CRASH!!!**_

Dino cringed, but smirked at the same time, "Ah, it never get's tiring. Beating up that Milhouse is always a good way to shake off your stress" he sneered, walking across the street.

* * *

Soon, Dino came across Morton, who was happily munching away at a cooked chicken wing. "Hey, Morton, gimme that!" he snatched the chicked wing away from his little brother. 

"Hey, that's mine!" Morton yelled, angrilly.

"If ya want it so much, Tubby, then come and get it" Dino smirked, dangling the chicken wing over Morton, teasingly.

"Gimme!" Morton shouted, upset.

Dino then began leading Morton towards an opening to a sewer. Dino hopped over to the other side, and held the chicken wing up, once again. "Well, here it is! Ya have to jump for it, Morton!"

Morton then let out a low, siething growl, and made a jump for it. Unluckily, since he was so fat and heavy, he only made it half way over the hole. His great weight pulled him down into the hole, making crashing sound.

**"HA! HA! HA! HA!" **Dino laughed sadistically. He tossed the chicken wing down into the hole, that Morton was in, "There ya go! ha, ha, ha, ha!" he cackled, before walking off.

Morton, who had caught the chicken wing in his claw, shoved it into his mouth and continued muching away, despite the fact that he was in a dark, filthy sewer.

* * *

A while later, Dino was holding Kevin **(A/N) Just for those who get it wrong, it is Kevin, NOT KeLvin), **up by the back of his jumpsuit. 

"Let me go, Dino!" Kevin shouted, trying to get out of Dino's grip.

"Alright, I'll let ya go...**RIGHT UP INTO THAT TREE!!!" **Dino crackled, slinging Kevin right up into a palm tree.

Dino then walked off, while Kevin, who was clinging onto a branch, screamed angrilly after him, **"HEY, GET BACK HERE, DINO!! WHEN MOM FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, SHE IS GONNA GROUND YOU FOR LIFE!!!", **he then paused, as he noticed Dino was already gone, "Hello...? Dino? Someone...? help...?" he called out, worriedly, not knowing how to get out of the tree.

* * *

Later, a few minutes after Dino ran into Salina at the Kwik-E-Mart... 

**"GIVE-ME-BACK-MY-BOW!!!" **Salina screeched furiously, trying to take back her bow, that Dino had swipped from her.

"'Oh, look at me! I'm Salina! La, la, la, la, la, la, la!'" Roy mocked Salina, pretending to be her. He placed the bow on top of his head, then took it off. "Man, this is rich!"

"Give it back, or I'm telling Daddy!" Salina threatened, trying to snatch the bow back, but to no avail. Dino then threw the bow up into the air, letting the wind carry it off. Salina then ran off, trying to catch up, and snatch it back, with her big but jiggling along the way.

Dino couldn't help but laugh at his sister's dismay. He then turned around, and marched off, looking for someone else to pick on.

* * *

After beating up Myrtle and her friends, Dino was out of the town heading towards the house as he hums. Kooky and Stitch Junior were on a bench when they just saw Dino coming this way. Kooky and Stitch Junior hide behind the bench as Dino didn't notice him and passed by. As Dino left, Kooky and Stitch Junior got out of hiding and Kooky noticed something about Dino. 

"Oh, no," Kooky said grimly, "When Dino is that happy, it always, always means…'

"What?" Stitch Junior asked, as Kooky paused for affect. Kooky then took out a _very _large tuba.

"Bad guy song!" Kooky said as he blowed his tuba and Dino headed on to an old abandoned shack. Stitch Junior ran his claws down his face in an annoyed manner.

Dino: _**I was born to cheat and lie**_

_**I'm a mean rotten guy**_

_**When you ask me why I'm nasty **_

_**Here's my reason why**_

Dino was inside the shack and saw a picture from the day of his birth. It showed him beating the living tar out of one of the doctors in the hospital.

Dino: _**At that baby delivery, Pleakly screamed**_

"_**Woe is me, such a brute**_

_**Hey, Mr. Stork, behold the misery**_

_**Dino's nasty**_

_**Dino's a blob**_

_**Dino's a nasty naughty slob"**_

Dino then pressed a secret button as he went out of the shack and underground. He then jumped onto a small cart, set onto a track, leading all around an abandoned mine.

Dino: _**Can it, bright-eye, I'm the mister**_

_**Who will get the job**_

_**So I'm nasty, I'm no good**_

_**I am boss, knock on wood**_

_**I'll impress ya though, I'm just a common-lowly hood. Ha!**_

_**If you can't be loved, be feared**_

_**Don't get shoved, sheep get sheared**_

_**Be the king-pin, pull the strings**_

_**Or else you might get smeared**_

_**I'm so happy I could dance**_

_**Seize my chance, I'll advance**_

_**Come and cheer me, love and fear me**_

_**Dino's king of Bullies! Ha! Ha!**_

Dino went down a rope and into the cellar of the house. He walked by Jumba, saying, "Hey, Jumba".

"Good, afternoon, 626.4" Jumba said, completely focused on the piece of tech he was soldering, by a table.

* * *

Dino then marched up to his room, which, along with his Siblings' rooms, had been installed onto the side of the house. He then jumped onto a big, uncomfortable chair, and leaned backwards. 

Dino: _**Come and cheer me, love and fear me**_

_**Dino's king of Bullies! **_

"Why did the music stop?" Dino asked when he heard that the tuba playing was over. He then shrugged, got out of the chair, and walked over to his bed. He took off his red spiked-color, and his black sunlgasses, and yawned tiredly."I'm gonna have a little rest".

So Dino jumped into his bed, pulled over the covers, and went to sleep. Completely unaware of what was gonna happen to him, once he woke up...

* * *

Half and hour later, Dino woke up with a yawn, and pulled off the covers. After rubbing his eyes, he sat up, and turned the other way. He tried looking for his sunglasses, but someone handed them to him. "Say, thanks," Dino said, putting on his sunglasses. But his expression turned to fear as he saw who it was... 

"Mom?" Dino asked, worriedly. Angel had that angry impression that could un-ease the strongest of Trogs.

Angel then began tapping her foot angrilly, and placed her claws onto her big hips. "What?" Dino asked. Angel then pulled out someone behind her: Morton. He held onto his mother tightly and fearfully, "What'd I do?" Dino asked, more annoyed.

"Dino, you threw Morton into a sewer, threw Kevin up into a tree, and you threw away Salina's bow!" Angel scolded her third oldest child.

"Hey, that's all a lie!" Dino snapped in his defence, he then turned away, with his arms folded, adding, "...And besides, I didn't throw Morton into the sewer, I led him in it. It's completely different", he then realised his big mistake. "...Uh-Oh!"

Angel was glaring at Dino so hard now, Dino began shaking like a leaf. "He, he, he, he, he," Dino chuckled nervously, knowing Angel was really going to give it to him, now.

"Dino...come-with-me-NOW!!!" Angel ordered slowly and angrilly. She grabbed Dino's big ear, and dragged him out of his room. Morton followed.

* * *

When they were in the living room, Angel ordered everyone in the room, besides Dino, out. But that didn't stop Ryan, Sid, Kooky, Salina, Morton, Kevin, and Stitch Junior easdrop by the door from the kitchen. After a few minutes of yelling, scolding and screaming, mostly things like, _**"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BE NICE TO YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTER?!?!?!", **_and things like, _**"YOU REALLY HAVE DONE IT THIS TIME, DINO!!!", **_everything went silent. 

Ryan let out a whistle, "Well, he's really pushed mom this time", before he began to leave with his hands in his pockets.

"What d'you think is going on in there?" Sid asked Ryan, as he left the with his older brother.

"Maybe she's finally gonna send him to Bording school" Ryan smirked, as he and Sid walked out the kitchen door, laughing their heads off.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Dino. His fur was pratically standing on end in fright. He walked into the kitchen, trembling like a plate of fruit jelly.

Salina, Morton, and Kevin walked up to Dino, and stuck their tongues out at him. BAD MOVE! This made Dino so Angry his fur looked like it was turning boiling red. He began grinding his teeth, his body vibrating, and he clenched his fists so hard that his claws dug into his paws, drawing blood.

Morton saw this, and gulped in fear, "Now, Dino, calm down..." Dino then began slowly marching up to them, cracking his knuckles, "Take it easy..."

**"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!" **Dino roared like a Dinosaur with his eyes glowing vivid blue , **(A/N) Well, his name isn't Dino for nothing), **and began chasing Salina, Morton, and Kevin around the kitchen, un-retracting his claws, **"GET BACK HERE, YA LITTLE WORMS!!! I'M GONNA PULVARIZE ALL THREE OF YA!!!"**

Kooky, and Stitch Junior, watching this boredly, both walked over and sat a the table. They then took out some paper, and pretended to be news anchormen

"And todays news, Dino "Wrath" Pelekai looses his temper today, as usual, and has gone on a violent rampage". Kooky said like an anchorman, "Over to you, Junior".

"By the anger in his roar, it looks like he's going to give out three super-wedgies, a thew nose-bleed, and a hell of a lot of bruises!" Stitch Junior said. "Now we will attempt to get an interview with the gigantic brute, in actio-**AAAAGGGHHHH!!!", **before Junior could finish, Dino came up from behind them, grabbed them by the throats...and, well...seriously, you don't want to know how he beats them up! You just don't!

* * *

Five minutes later, Kooky ran out of the kitchen at full speed, heading up to his room. Dino was hot on his trail! 

"Get back here, Kooky! I'm gonna make you eat those glasses!" Dino shouted, as Kooky reached his room.

"Bye-bye" Kooky snickered, shutting the metal door, just in time for Dino to collide with it!

"Owch!" Dino shouted, clutching his aching head, from outside Kooky's room.

"Brute!" Kooky commented angrilly, marching to a bathroom, he installed into the side of his room, to wash up.

* * *

**(A/N) That's Dino's chapter! Next, we look deeper into Kooky's character and persona. Also, song suggestions are always allowed. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter Five: Kooky

**(A/N) Welcome to Chapter Five, everyone! Now, let us take a look into Kooky's crazed character! And I've also chosen a song for him, I think you can agree on! Read on, readers! **

* * *

Chapter Five

**Kooky**

Kooky groaned as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, finishing grooming his messed up fur. "I hate my that guy" Kooky said, refering to Dino. He then walked back into his bedroom, and sat on a chair infront of a computer on a desk. He then logged onto his computer as he continued his rant, "I mean, I'll admit I am rather jealous of Ryan, yes. But Dino, (Shudders) he's ensufferable!"

Kooky then leaned back, and began typing in schematics for a new machine, used for combining DNA.

There was then a knocking on the door. Kooky irritably walked over to the door. He opened it up, to see Aaron, the fourth biological son of Scorpio standing there. "What is it, Aaron?" Kooky asked in an annoyed manner. Kooky never did like being interrupted when he was on his computer.

"We've got him, Kooky" Aaron told him, causing Kooky to smirk evilly.

* * *

10 minutes later, Kooky and Aaron were in a large hideout, where a bunch of Trogs had someone tied to a chair with a cloth tied around his eyes. Kooky then pulled it off, to reveal it to be...Sora! 

"What the-? Kooky?! What do you want?!" Sora demanded, trying to get himself out of the ropes, binding him to the chair. "And most of all...we does this place smell like a glue factory".

"Oh, that's becuase it is an abanded glue factory." Kooky then realised that he just revealed the secret location of his hideout. "D'oh!"

"Look, getting back to buisness, why-did-you-bring-me-here?!" Sora asked, already as wits end.

Kooky smirked, and put a claw around Sora's shoulder, "Good question, my good chum." he then turned to Aaron, "Untie him" he ordered. Aaron did what he was told and untied the irritated Sora, who brushed himself off.

"Now, you see, Sora, old buddy," Kooky said, placed a claw on Sora's shoulder once again, as if they were old-time chums, "As you know, my brother Ryan, is the VIP of Hawaii, the prince of Trogs, yaddy, yaddy, yaddha! Well, I am planning on one day beating him in battle, and taking his reputation for my own!" Kooky explained, elaborating his entire plan, "Nice plan, don't ya think?"

"Yeeeaaahhh...well, where on earth do I come into this?" Sora asked, baffled at where Kooky was going with this.

"Well, since I am not the strongest of my siblings, I would find it rather hard to beat him." Kooky continued, "So, what I really need is someone to train me up into a skilled fighter. Someone to teach my all the fighting moves, and battle stratagies to help me beat even the toughest of Trogs! Someone I can use as my idol, my " He then pointed at Sora in between the eyes, "And that person is you!"

Sora scoffed, "Don't make me laugh, Kooky!" Sora snapped, "What makes you think I'm gonna help someone who's just kidnaped me?!"

Kooky just pulled out a suitcase from behind him, and opened it up to reveal a whole case of money. About $60,000 in total! Sora became interrested, but shook it off, "Forget it!" Kooky, in response, pulled out a document, "What's this?" Sora asked, looking at it.

"I've got connections, Sora. Just sign this, and you'll be instant and automatic winner of the 'Greatest Hero' category at the Toon Awards!" Kooky told him. Sora jaw dropped in amazement, but once again, shook it off, "Sorry, Kooky, but I prefer to win that category, honestly! And besides, I refuse to be a tool in your hatred and jealousy for your brother! Count-me-out!"

"Alright, you've forced me to do this, Sora!" Kooky shrugged. He then pulled out a a golden, beautifully decorated, and shimmering Keyblade!

"Whoa! That is one COOL Keyblade!" Sora said in awe.

"And it's all yours, Sora! That is, _only _if you promise to train me!" Kooky told him, as he rested the golden on his own shoulders.

"Well, I suppose..." Sora said, thinking about it, "... I guess I could teach you some stuff."

"And-we-are-there!" Kooky crackled, shaking Sora's hand. He then spun Sora around in a twirl. "Now, I'll lay it on the line for you!"

With that, Kooky began to sing, with a tune playing in the air, and Aaron, and the other Trogs began to dance.

Kooky: _**Now I'm the king of the brainiacs**_

_**Oh, the prankster VIP**_

_**I've reached the top and had to stop**_

_**And that's what's been botherin' me**_

_**I wanna be a super hero, Sora**_

_**And stroll right into town**_

_**And be just like the other guys**_

_**I'm tired of Trogin' around!**_

_**Oh, oobee doo**_

Trogs: _**Bop-do-wee**_

Kooky: _**I wanna be like you**_

Trogs: _**Hum dee oobee-do-ba **_

Kooky: _**I wanna walk like you**_

Trogs: _**Tee**_

Kooky: _**Talk like you, too**_

Trogs: _**Wee be-dee be-dee do **_

Kooky: **_You'll see it's true_**

Trogs: _**Shoo-ba dee-do **_

Kooky: _**A Trog like me**_

Trogs: _**Shoo-be do-bee do-bee **_

Kooky & Trogs: _**Can learn to be a Hero too!**_

By now, everyone in the abandoned factory were parting their hearts out, and dancing around like crazy!

"Gee, Kooky! I guess you're doing real good!" Sora smiled, folding his arms, and observing the wild party. Kooky then landed beside him.

"Now here's what I need you to first teach me, Sora; How do I use...I gun?" Kooky asked, leaning in and whispering to him.

Sora was shocked at this, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! Kooky, I'll teach you how to fight, but I cannot teach you how to use a gun or a blaster! You're too young, and besides, even I don't know how to use one!" Sora protested, putting his hands up.

Kooky growled, grabbed Sora's arms, and pulled him into a duet dance.

Kooky:_** Now don't try to kid me, Sora**_

_**I made a deal with you**_

_**What I desire is a big, dealy blaster**_

_**To make my dream come true**_

_**Now give me the secret, Sora**_

_**Clue me what to do**_

_**Give me the power of a big, deadly blaster**_

_**So I can be like you!**_

"A gun! So that's what that brat's after!" A shadowed figure scowled, beside another shadowed figure, from the upper metal bridges of the factory. It was Donald and Goofy! They had both been spectating the events.

"Why, that little-! I outta teach that little punk a lesson! I'll, I'll--" but Goofy didn't finish his sentance, becuase he got caught up in the beat, "Wow! what a beat!"

"Goofy, will you stop that silly beat business and listen! We gotta save Sora!" Donald scolded him, "This will take brains, not brawn."

"You better believe it! And I'm loaded with both." Goofy said, starting to dance.

"Will you listen?!" Donald snapped.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry, Donald, but you gotta admit, it _is _pretty catchy!" Goofy apologized.

"Now, while you create a disturbance, I'll rescue Sora. Got that?" Donald asked Goofy.

"I'm gone then, Donald, solid gone." Goofy answered, walking and dancing off into action. Donald saw this.

"Goofy! Not yet!" Donald exlaimed after him. Too late! A whole conga line of Trogs came along by, dancing. Donald then forgot completely about the plan, and ran after Goofy.

Kooky: _**Yoo-hoo-hoo!**_

Trogs: _**Bop-do-wee**_

Kooky: _**I wanna be like you**_

Trogs: _**Hum dee oobee-do-ba **_

Kooky: _**I wanna walk like you**_

Trogs: _**Dee**_

Kooky: _**talk like you, too**_

Trogs: _**Wee be-dee be-dee do **_

Kooky: _**You'll see it's true **_

_**Someone like me**_

_**Can learn to be**_

_**Like someone like me**_

Everybody: _**Can learn to be**_

_**Like someone like you**_

"One more time!" Kooky shouted.

Everybody: _**Can learn to be**_

_**Like someone like me!**_

As the song ended, unfortunately, Goofy and Donald were still dancing and skatting. This drew everybody's attention, and they (Minus Sora) glared at the two.

"Uh-oh" Donald and Goofy both said timidly.

"It's the Duck and the Goof!" Aaron roared, as he and the other Trogs charged at Donald and Goofy. "Let's get them!"

"Come on, Sora!" Goofy called, as he, Donald, and Sora began running away from the band of Trogs.

The chase took place around the whole entire factory. Kooky was just spectating the whole thing in awe, until he got in the way, and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and eventually, the whole nad of Trogs crashed into him.

**"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" **They all crashed into a huge wooden beam, destroying it.

They all started to groan as they got up, that is, until Kooky noticed something, "Ow, my aching-- **DID WE JUST CRASH INTO THE SUPPORT BEAM OF THE FACTORY!!!!" **he screamed in absolute terror, picking up a few pieces of the broken beam.

"Uh, what's a support beam?" Goofy asked, confused. Soon, the whole factory began to shake and rumble.

"...This has been quite a day..." Kooky commented, just before huge pieces of rubble began falling from the ceiling, and the whole factory began to collapse!

"**RUN!!!" **They screamed in fear, and began to run out of the factory.

Within minutes, the whole factory had collapsed to the ground! Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched in awe. "Now, that's what I call one swinging party!" Goofy laughed. Sora and Donald smiled and rolled their eyes. The trio then walked off.

Kooky, meanwhile, emerged from the rubble, injured and dizzy. "I see stars! All over the world!" he laughed insanely, before falling down on his face, "Ow!"

* * *

**(A/N) HA! Take that Kooky! Whatcha think, readers? Also, for Salina's chapter, I'm sorry to some reviewers, but I can't have her sing BOTH 'Perfect isn't easy' AND 'Poor Unfortunate Souls'. So, i'm currently in a problem on which to choose! Also, sorry to those who wanted the Baloo and Louie dance segment, but I cut it out so I could make this scene more original.**

**So anyway, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter Six: Salina

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Six of our story! Here, we take a deeper look into Salina's character, both the snobbish and the sadistic side! I have chosen a song that I hope you guys will find fitting! Read and enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Six

**Salina**

Salina was was up in her room reading a magazine, and listening to music from her sterio, on her bed. She then heard some knocking on the other her bedroom wall from the other side, **"SALINA!!! WILL YOU TURN DOWN THAT GARBAGE?!?!?!" **Pleakly shouted from his and Jumbaa's room.

"Indeed! Loud Roll 'n' Rock music, giving evil genius splitting headache!!" Jumbaa shouted also, from the room.

"FINE!" Salina shouted in annoyance, she then turned down the sterio, "You guys don't even know great music, anyway!"

"Well, we sure know what's carbage!!" Pleakly mocked, from the other room. He and Jumbaa then laughed their heads off. Salina just scoffed and stormed out of her room, while primping her head-bow, and grumbling something under her breath, her big butt wobbling all the way.

When she reached down stairs, she rested her big behind onto the sofa, beside Sid, and began flicking through the channels. _"C'mon, c'mon. There's gotta be something on!" _Salina muttered under breath, gettin pretty ticked at nothing good on the Television.

Sid got pretty ticked at the channel flicking, and growled, "Salina, if you can't decide on a channel, then give the remote to me!"

"No! It's mine!" Salina shouted, clutching onto the remote possesively.

"Give it!" Sid shouted, trying to take the remote off of her.

At that moment, Stitch ran into the house, and slammed the door. He then began panting, and trying to catch his breath. Why? Becuase he had running for the past hour and a half from Black Doom, and luckily, Stitch was able to give the evil alien overlord the slip in a bat cave.

"Boy, that was close!" Stitch said, out of breath, as he clutched his stomach, "I need to lye down..."

Stitch then walked over to the sofa, and slumped onto it, not even noticing Salina and Sid. He accidentely began sqaushing them.

"DAD!!" They screamed, muffled by their father's back fat.

"Hey, Daddy needs to rest, so you can just deal with it!" Stitch growled, irritably.

Sid and Salina squeezed out of the sofa, both grumbling curse words under their breaths. Stitch heard them, "Hey, where'd you learn that word, you two?!" Stitch called after them, angrilly. He then accidentally fell, belly down, off of the sofa, "Ow! Dame it!"

As Salina walked through the kitchen, Nani came up to her, holding up a phone, "Salina, phone for you".

Salina took the phone, and put it to her big ear, as she walked off to the hallway, "Talk to me" she said, boredly.

_"Uh, Salina, it's me...Vivi" _a troubled voice said over the phone. It was indeed Vivi!

Salina scoffed, "What do _you _want?"

_"I need help. It's about me and Shademon" _

"Ugh!" Salina gagged in digust, "That Half-Digimon Freak?!"

_"Don't call him a freak, Salina! You know, if you got to know him more, you'd see there's a lot more to Shademon!" _Vivi snapped over the phone.

"Look, what do you want?! I have buisy day of looking at myself in my mirror, so make it quick!"

_"Well, ya see..." _Vivi whispered to the rest to her.

"Oh, so ya want help with your love live, eh? Well, you've come to right gal!" Salina smirked, aragontly, "Just meet me by the cave on the North side of the Island. Me and my brothers have a place there, where we keep all our...well, you'll see".

With that, Salina hung up on Vivi, and smirked as she strolled out of the front door.

* * *

A little while later, Salina walked up to a scary looking coal-black cave with a mouth/entrance to it that looked like a monster of some sort. There, Vivi stood, waiting outside nervously. 

"Ah, Vivi, ya showed up," Salina said in a sickly sweet tone, "How nice!"

"Can we just get this over with?" Vivi asked, in an annoyed manner, as she tapped her foot repetively on the sand/ground.

"Fine" Salina rolled her eyes, and they both walked into the opening of the cave. Inside the spooky and gloomy cave, there were sheleves upon shelves of vials of potions, bits and pieces of magical creatures, and magic spell books. In the centre of the hutch was a massive cauldron, with boiling potion starting solution in it **(A/N) An OC Potion I invented that is used to start off any potion), **ready to start off any spell or potion she or her brothers wanted to brew. "Welcome to the cave **THE CAVE OF MISERY!!"**, As Salina shouted this, the whole cave lit up with a Icy-Blue glow.

Vivi looked nervously around the cave, "Heh, nice place, ya got, here" she commented, unsure.

"Now, let's get down to buisness," Salina said, sitting down on a chair in front of the cauldron. Vivi also sat down in front of the cauldron ona chair, "Now, you want Shademon to officially love you, right?"

"Well, ye-", but before Vivi could finish, two little creatures descended from the darkness, and landed on Vivi's head. Vivi shrieked in fright.

They looked like two voodoo dolls. The first voodoo doll was tall and thin and was a biege colour. He had grey spines, pins and spikes coming out of his head, fists, and feet. He also had triangle patterned purple ideas, with a stitched mouth on hinges. His name was Pins.

The second voodoo doll was short and fat, and was a swamp green colour. He had a few pink spines, pins and spikes coming out of his head, fists, and feet. He also had swirly patterned pink eyes, with a pink felt mouth on hinges. His name was Needles.

As Vivi tried to swat them off of her head, Salina scoffed, "Relax, Vivi! It's just Pins and Needles, me and brother's servents. We created them from Voodoo dolls we made when we first started studying magic!"

Pins and Needles jumped off of Vivi and ran over towards Salina, in an up-right military manner. "Pins-!" Pins said in his British accent, introducing himself.

"-and Needles!" Needles said, in his light Russian accent, introducing himself.

"Yeah, uh, hi," Vivi said, still a little creeped out by the two little henchmen, "So, back to the matter at hand; you see, Salina, I want Shademon to truely love me, but he doesn't really seem to notice my feelings for him, much".

"Yeah, well, that's the problem with boys, Vivian" Salina told her, leaning back on her chair, "But there is one sure way to get him to love you...", she trailed off as she walked over to a mirror, and starred lovingly at her refelection, "The only way for you to get what you want is to become the most beautiful Trog on the face of the Earth!"

"Yeah, and I suppose you can you do that?" Vivi scoffed, unimpressed.

"Vivi, Vivi, Vivi...(Pause)...Vivi, (Pause), Vivian. That's what I do. Heck, it's what I live for. To help unfortunate Trogs and people - like yourself - poor souls with no one else to turn to." Salina said, walking over to a cabnit, and opened it, to reveal 10 different wands. The first eight belonged to Salina and her brothers, and the last two belonged to Pins and Needles. She pulled out hers, which was grey with a pink orb on top. She zapped the cauldron with her wand, and it glowed bubbling sickly pink. Salina then began to sing, as she made potions and ingredients flow into the cauldron, and making the potion turn different colours.

Salina: _**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**_

_**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a Brat!**_

_**But you'll find that nowadays**_

_**I've mended all my ways**_

_**Repented, seen the light and made a change**_

_**True? Yes**_

_**And me and my bros. fortunately know a little magic**_

_**It's a talent that we always have possessed**_

_**And here lately, please don't laugh**_

_**I use it on behalf**_

_**Of the miserable, lonely and depressed**_

"Pathetic!" Salina scoffed. She then jumped onto a floating chair, and Pins and Needles began dancing around.

Salina: _**Poor unfortunate souls**_

_**In pain, In need**_

_**This one longing to be thinner**_

_**That one wants to get the girl**_

_**And do I help them?**_

_**You bet I do!**_

Salina made the images of a miserable couple. She then snaps her claws, and the couple were now in a 'Happy everly after' stage. Not for long...

Salina:_** Those poor unfortunate souls**_

_**So sad**_

_**So true**_

_**They come flocking to the cauldron**_

_**Crying, "Spells, Salina please!"**_

_**And I help them?**_

_**Yes, I do**_

_**Now it's happened once or twice**_

_**Someone couldn't pay the price**_

_**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**_

Salina then made a holographic image of herself, turning the couple into a couple of Toads with her wand, miserable, once again.

Salina: _**Yes, I've had the odd complaint**_

_**But on the whole I've been a saint**_

_**To those poor unfortunate souls **_

"Have we got a deal?" Salina then asked Vivi, crossing her arms.

"Well, I would love to win Shademon's love, but-" Bur before Vivi could finish, Salina cut her off.

"Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment." Salina said snidely, looking at her beautifully trimmed and filed nails.

"But I don't have any-"

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. What I want from you is...your voice." Salina said, smirking evilly, her eyes glowing vivid blue.

"My voice?! But without my voice, how can I-" Vivi asked incrediously, but was cut off once more, as Salina made her float up into the air with her magic wand.

Salina: _**You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate**_

_**the importance of body language! Ha! **_

Vivi almost puked at that last verse, but Salina continued her song.

Salaina: _**The men around here don't like a lot of blabber**_

_**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**_

_**Yes, on Hawaii it's much preferred**_

_**For ladies not to say a word**_

_**And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?**_

_**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**_

_**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**_

_**But they dote and swoon and fawn**_

_**On a lady who's withdrawn**_

_**It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man**_

Pink lightning blasts then shot right out of the cauldron, making the whole cave light up in a sickly pink aura.

Salina: _**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul**_

_**Go ahead!**_

_**Make your choice!**_

_**I'm a very busy Troglodyte**_

_**And I haven't got all day**_

_**It won't cost much**_

_**Just your voice!**_

_**You poor unfortunate soul**_

_**It's sad**_

_**But true**_

Salina then magically made a contract appear, giving Salina official rights to Vivi's voice. All Vivi had to do...was sign to sign it...

Salina: _**If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet**_

_**You've got to pay the toll**_

_**Take a gulp and take a breath**_

_**And go ahead and sign this scroll!**_

As Vivi looked at the contract uneasily, Salina turned to Pins and Needles, and whispered/sung to the them.

Salina: (Whispering) _**Pins, Needles, now I've got her, boys**_

Salina then magically floated to above the cauldron, with the pink aura making her look terrifying.

Salina: (Loud and triumphantly) _**The boss is on a roll**_

_**This poor unfortunate soul!**_

As Vivi took out a pen, she moved her shaking claw towards the contract, Salina then began making the finishing touches to the potion. She began zapping it with her wand, making the cauldron bubble even more than before.

Salina:_** Beluga...Sevruga...Come Winds of the Caspian Sea!**_

_**Now rings us glossitis and maxlarnygitis La Voce to me!**_

_**Now Sign...**_

But just before Vivi could wright her name down on the contract, a voice rang out through the cave, **"VIVI, NO!!"**

"Huh?" Vivi, Salina, Pins, and Needles asked incrediously as they looked towards the entrance of the cave! It was Shademon!

"Shademon?! How dare you even show your presence, here?!" Salina screeched at Shademon.

"I'm just here to make sure Vivi doesn't make the biggest mistake of her life!" Shademon snapped back at her, getting into a battle stance.

Salina just hissed, and turned to Pins and Needles, "Pins, Needles, get him, now!"

Pins and Needles grabbed their short grey wands that had grey orbs on top, and blasted magical blasts at Shademon. But Shademon caught them both in his claws, and throw them straight back. Pins and Needles screamed in fright, and tried to run away, but the magical blasts were too quick and nailed them both right in the back. They both blew up into pieces.

"Hey!" Salina shouted. She then glared daggers at Shademon, and shot two pink electrical blasts from her long antennas. Shademon did a foward flip up into the air, avoiding the blasts. He landed on his feet, and blew a rasberry at Salina. Stitch's wicked daughter, scowled at Shadiego's son, "I'll teach you the meaning of pain, freak!" then pulled out her wand and was about to blast Shademon, but luckily, a green blast of magical energy sent Salina flying into a stack of mini-cauldrons.

Shademon looked the other way in confusion to see it was Vivi who had shot the blast. Vivi blew the tip of her index claw like a gun, and smirked, "You think you know the meaning of pain, huh? Try living with my brothers!" She then ran up to Shademon, and then they both started running towards the exit of the cave, "C'mon, Shade, let's get outta here, and never come back!"

Salina re-emerged from the mini-cauldron pile, shaking angrilly like a leaf. She then pointed her wand directly at the fleeing couple, and screamed_, "Glacious!" _and a white, frost-like spell irrupted from out of the orb on top of her wand, and shot right towards Vivi and Shademon.

Shademon looked back behind him, and saw the ice-spell shooting towards them. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a giant metal pole, and held it up like a baseball bat. When the spell was close enough, he batted the ice-spell right back at Salina like in a baseball game.

**"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" **Salina screamed as the ice-spell engulfed her. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared, to reveal Salina frozen in a solid block of ice up to her neck. "Hey, get me out of here! Hey! **Hey! **I'm talking to you two!" She screamed, making the block of ice shake up and down.

"Ah, shut up!" Vivi scowled, as she and Shademon walked out of the cave.

**"HEY!! GET BACK HERE, AND GET ME OUT!!" **Salina screamed at the very tip-top of her lungs, only to hear nothing. She then gulped, and said worriedly, "Hello...? Vivi...? Shademon...? Anyone...? Help...?"

* * *

Outside _The Cave of Misery_, Shademon turned to Vivi, "Vivi, why were trying to make such a horrible deal with Salina?" he asked her. 

"Well, I just wanted you to notice me more, that's all. I mean, you and Huck are always messing around together, I barely even get a word in edgeways" Vivi explained, reluctantly.

"Oh," Shademon said, understanding.

"So, I went to Salina, and she offered to use her magic to turn into the most beautiful Trog on the whole Island of Hawaii, in exchange for my voice." Vivi continued.

"Well, I already knew that part." Shade said, he then said, "I understand now how left out you have been feeling lately, and I'm sorry. Just me and Huck, well, you know me and Huck".

Vivi nodded in understanding, but then asked him, "Hey, how did you know where I was, anyway?"

"Morton" Shademon answered, he then smirked, "There's not a thing that wouldn't leak out of his motor-mouth!"

The two laughed as they walked down the beach, and back towards Vivi's home.

* * *

Back in _The Cave of Misery, _the dismembered Pins and Needles were both lying in seperate hamacks, drinking smoothies, and reading magazines, while Salina was still frozen up to her neck in a block of ice. 

"You two better get me out of here or else!" Salina shouted at them, who just put ear-muffs over their ears (If they even had them).

At that moment, Ryan, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Morton, Kevin, and Stitch Junior walked into the cave. "Hey, Salina, me and our bros. our here for our wands" Kevin said, barely acknowledging the fact that his older sister was frozen up to her neck in a block of ice.

They opened the cabnit and greedily snatched their wands out. Ryan's wand was grey with a dark blue orb on top, Sid's wand was grey with an orange orb on top, Dino's wand was grey with a red orb on top, Kooky's wand was grey with a green orb on top, Morton's wand was grey with a purple orb on top, Kevin's wand was grey with a yellow orb on top, and Stitch Junior's wand was grey with a black orb on top. "There, we are." Ryan smirked, holding his wand up.

The seven male Troglodytes then carelessly walked out of the cave, leaving a bewildered Salina to scream in fury, **"EXCUESS ME!!! BUT AREN'T YOU SEVEN FORGETTING SOMETHING?!??!?!!"**

Salina's seven brothers looked back at her blankly. After a pause of silence, Morton then spoke in realisation, "Oh, yeah!"

Salina sighed in relief, thinking that they were going to get her out, but actually, Morton just waked over to a stool where are half eaten candy bar was placed. He picked it up, and began munching away at it, "Hmmm, three days old and it still tastes good!" he smiled, as he and his brothers then continued their way out of the cave, and Morton called back to Salina, "See ya latter, Salina", and then instantly went back to eaten his candy bar.

"You're sick, Morton" Dino commented in disgust at his brother eat the three day old opened up candy.

As the seven Troglodytes were out of sight, Salina's jaw dropped in shock. She then began angrilly vibrating like an electric chair, and let out a fierce eir-piercing scream that echoed throughout the whole island of Hawaii.

* * *

Outside, Morton and his brothers heard this, "What the Hell was that?" Morton asked, bewildered. They then just shrugged and headed on down the beach.

* * *

**(A/N) That's Salina's chapter! What do you think? Anyway, next chapter, we take a deeper look into Morton's character! I even think I might have the right song set for him, already! Something along the lines of "The Oogie Boogie Song"! But we'll have to wait and see! Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Morton

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Seven of the story! Here, we take a deeper look into Morton's character! (Who, is also my favourite Stitch Kid) Both the Gluttonus and the creepy side! I hope you like the song I have picked for him! Read on, readers! **

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Morton**

Morton was busy stuffing his face with several cheese burgers, after 20 minutes of playing pranks with his brothers all around town, using their wands. He sat on the same bench Elvis Presely was said to have sat, on the time he visited Hawaii.

He picked up a Diet Cola and guzzled it down, including the cup, itself. He then looked on his lap at all the other food he had bought with his allowance, which was strangely much more than his siblings got. Why was this? It was becuase Morton was, and always had been, Angel's favourite child. She spoiled him with everything he ever wanted; Toys, money, candy, etc.

He began tearing through the rest of the food at an alarming rate. Stuffing hash browns, Tacos, burgers, french fries, chocolate, pizza slices, and almost anything delicious and fattening. He was finished within 5 minutes. He let out a burp, and hopped off of the bench, while patting his now full belly. He then turned around and slowly, due to his weight, trekked home.

* * *

Morton returned to the house, after scoffing his face some more with junk food that he had found within the pockets of his jumpsuit. He took the elevator, and went straight up to his room, which was one of the highest up on the house, along with Ryan and Stitch Junior's. 

Morton's room was huge, dark and looked like cheep spooky funhouse/casino (In the style of his Idle, Oogie Boogie) with piles of candy wrappers, chicken and other animal bones, etc. There was also a few book shelves with magic spell books, Cook books (obviously), and lots of other books for Morton's reading pleasure. On a few shelves on the walls, were several hidious bugs placed in jars for experimenting and eating, along side vials of beakers, jars, and flasks of magical ingredients and magical potions, etc. In the corner of his room was his King-sized bed, on the left side was a desk complete with stool and computer, and attached to the right-hand corner of the ceiling was a Television. There was a door that led to his own personal bathroom as well. Finally, to top off his crazy room; in the centre of the room was a massive cauldron, used for Morton's spells, and for his own 'personal' cooking.

Morton lurched over to the desk and pulled out a jar with a giant beetle inside, "Hello, Norbert" Morton smirked to the beetle, which of course, he had named 'Norbert', "How are you, little buddy?", he then took 'Norbert' out of the jar and after looking it for half a minute, scoffed it in his mouth, and munched away, "I think you're a bit crunchy, but oh, well. I've still got a wide variety of bugs to choose from." He smirked maliciously, looking at all the other insects and bugs trapped in their jars, who all cowered in fear.

"That's right, you pathetic parasits, you arrogant arachnids, you insolent insects, you..." Morton continued on his rant of insults, until the insects and bugs tried to cover up their ears/antennas, even though that was pratically impossible.

After a couple of minutes, Morton ceased his non-stop rant, making the insects and bugs sigh in relief. Getting eaten away like a piece of candy by Morton was nothing compared to listening to one of the fat Trog's non-stop rants.

"Now, to get back to business, I've got my Twelve O'clock coming soon, so I better get things ready" Morton said, as he turned on the gas fire at the bottom of the cauldron.

As the water in the cauldron boiled, Morton grabbed many jars of ingredients and tossed them into the cauldron. They began making small explosions, and alluminated the room in many different colours**. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" **Morton crackled like a lunatic. He then paused, and said to himself in concern, "My God, I'm as crazy as my brothers and sister!", he then just shrugged, and exploded in laughter, once more.

The little Trog then took a butcher knife, grabbed a spider from a jar, and began chopping it up into bits. He then dropped them into the cauldron, recieving a few crackles and sparks, "Oooh, I love that part! It always sends a shiver down my spine!"

He then heard a knock on the door. Morton turned to the door, and opened it to reveal Kamek. "What do you want, Kamek?" Morton asked in annoyance, "I am VERY busy! After all, I'm having 'dinner' with a friend, soon."

"I know, I know," Kamek said, putting his claws up in defence, "I'm just saying we have you're 'friend' right in place for you to 'pick him up'"

Morton then smiled a sick, wicked smirk, "Ah, good," he then pulled out a pouch of gold coins and handed it to Kamek.

"He's right by the big palm tree, on the east side of the Island." Kamek whispered to Morton, who nodded.

Morton and Kamek shook claws as their deal was complete. Morton closed the two and moved over to his computer. He activated a spy camera, and showed him an image of Carl the cockroach wizard, standing absent-minded by the same big palm tree Kamek had told Morton about.

"Ah, there you are, my little cockroach friend" Morton chuckled, as he then pressed a button on the keyboard.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the East side of the Island, Carl the Cockroach wizard was still standing absent-minded by the same big palm tree. "Well, I still don't see this so-called 'suprise' Kamek told me about." Carl spoke in aggravation, after a few minutes of more waiting. "Okay, that does it, I'm going home." But just as Carl was about to leave, a whole opened up beside him. It must have been a trap activated by Morton, so Carl would fall through into it. But of course, Carl was not standing in the right place. Hey, what the Heck is that?" Carl asked, looking at it in confusion. 

_"Oh, for the love of-!" _Morton's voice angrilly shouted from inside the tunnel that the whole lead through. A magically generated claw shot up through the claw and grabbed Carl. Carl then screamed like a little girl as the claw dragged him town into the whole, and through the tunnel.

Carl hit his head several times on the narrow turns and bumps, as the claw brought him down deeper through the tunnel. "You know - OW! - This would really - OW! - be cool, if - OWW! - it didn't have all these turns and - OW!- bumps..."

* * *

Soon enough, Carl came out the end of the tunnel. He landed on a table above a boiling cauldron. Then cuff-links appeared on Carl's wrists and ankles. Looking around, it came to Carl; He was in Morton 'Gluttony' Pelekai's room! 

"What the Heck is going on, here?!" Carl screamed, trying to break out of his cuff-links.

Then a shadow appeared over Carl. The silhouted figure had two glowing green orbs for eyes. He leaned it close, coming out of the shadows, and his eyes turning back to black. It was Morton! As soon as Carl had seen him, Morton already burst out into song.

Morton: _**Well, well, well, what have we here? **_

_**Carl the cockroach wizard, huh? **_

(Sarcastic) _**Ooh, I'm really scared!**_

_**So you're the one I've heard so much about, ha, ha**_

Morton began dancing around the table Carl was trapped tp, and began laughing evilly.__

Morton: _**You're jokin', you're jokin'**_

_**I can't believe my eyes **_

_**You're jokin' me, you gotta be**_

_**This can't be the right guy**_

_**He's puny, he's ugly **_

_**I don't know which is worse**_

"Hey!" Carl shouted.

Morton: _**I might just split a muscle now**_

_**If I don't die laughing first **_

Morton the pulled on a lever, making Carl's table leaned up-straight.

Morton: _**When Morton Pelekai says**_

_**There's trouble close at hand**_

_**You'd better pay attention now**_

_**'Cause I'm the Morton Man!**_

Morton detatched Carl from the table (Although Carl was still in cuff-links), and began a cruel mockery of a tango dance, until he was holding Carl up by the cape.

Morton: _**And if you aren't shakin'**_

_**Then there's something very wrong**_

_**'Cause this may be the last time now**_

_**That you hear Morton's song, ohhh**_

Spiders: _**Ohhh**_

Beetles: _**Ohhh**_

Moths and other flying insects: _**Ohhh**_

Morton: _**Ohhh**_

Several centipedes: _**Ohhh, he's the Morton Man**_

Morton: _**Well if I'm feelin' antsy**_

_**And there's nothin' much to do**_

_**I might just cook a special batch**_

_**Of Spider and Cockroach stew**_

Morton then shot a blast of magical energy from his wand at the cauldron, making it bubble and froth. In fact, little bugs and parasites began crawling out the top of the cauldron.

Morton: _**And don't ya know the one thing**_

_**That would make it work so nice? **_

_**A big, crunchy cockroach to add a little spice**_

Spider: _**Ohhh**_

Morton: _**Oh, yeah **_

Beetles:_** Ohhh**_

Morton: _**Ohhh**_

Moths and other flying insects: _**Ohhh **_

Morton & Spiders:_** Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Morton Man**_

Carl: _**Release me now**_

_**Or you must face the dire consequences**_

_**My Mother's expecting me for dinner**_

_**Morton, just come to your senses**_

Morton just gripped Carl by the throat, as he laughed.

Morton: _**You're jokin', you're jokin'**_

_**I can't believe my ears**_

_**Would someone shut this fella up**_

_**I'm drownin' in my magenta tears**_

_**It's funny, I'm laughing**_

_**You really are too much**_

_**And now, with your permission**_

_**I'm going to do my stuff**_

"Well, what are you going to do?" Carl asked, more curiously than frightened.

"I'm gonna do the best I can." Morton replied simply

Morton: **_OOOOOOHHHHHHHH_**

The platform of Morton's room began rotatin around, as disco lights shone around the room.__

Oh, the sound of sizzling bacon

_**To me is music in the air **_

_**'Cause I'm a gluttonus Trog**_

_**Although I don't usually share**_

As Morton sung this, he attatched a cabal hook-up to Carl's cape.

Morton: _**It's much more fun, I must confess **_

_**When lives are on the line**_

_**Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy**_

_**Now that'd be just fine**_

Morton then rotated a lever, making the cabal bring Carl up above the cauldron, ready to drop him to his doom.

Carl: _**Release me fast or you will have to**_

_**Answer for this heinous act**_

Morton just crackled, grabbed a knife and fork, and strolled over to Carl.

Morton: _**Oh, Carl, you're something**_

_**You put me in a spin**_

_**You aren't comprehending**_

_**The position that you're in**_

_**It's hopeless, you're finished**_

_**You haven't got a prayer**_

_**'Cause I'm Morton 'Gluttony' Pelekai**_

_**And you ain't going nowhere!**_

The song ended with Morton letting out one last low evil laugh. He then walked right over to the rotating lever, and began lowering Carl down into the cauldron. "Wait! You can't eat me, Morton! I taste far from good! I'm all crunchy, and crisely! Eww!"

"I don't care if you're radioactive! I've eaten worse." Morton shot right back at Carl. "Now, shut up!" Morton then took out a burning red rod, and pointed it at Carl, "Now, this has nothing to do with eating you, THIS is just for my own personal fun!"

Morton then slowly began to bring the burning red rode closer to in between Carl's eyes. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!" Carl screamed like a little girl as the rod came closer, and closer, and closer still, untill...

"Morton!" a stern female voice called from the bedroom door.

"Huh?" Morton and Carl asked in confusion. Suddenly Morton's bedroom lights turned on and the bedroom window shields 'swisshed' open , making Carl and Morton hiss in irritaiton, as they squinted their eyes.

Morton then made out who was at his bedroom door, "Mom? What is it?"

"Morton, it's time for your bath, c'mon, Sweetie." Angel said, walking over to Morton, and picking up the fat Troglodyte.

"I don't wanna have a bath! I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" Morton whined, trying to reach back and claw out Carl's eyes as Angel carried Morton out of the bedroom. But Morton calmed down, once Angel began stroking Morton's back in a tranquil manner.

"There." Angel cooed, as Morton rested his muzzle onto Angel's shoulder. "You can play with your little friend, later."

Once Morton and Angel were out of the room, Carl just stared blankly, thinking on how to get out. "Hey...! Who's gonna get me outta here?!" Carl called out angrilly. He then began swinging back and forth on the cabal. Suddenly, the cabal began lowering slowly into the cauldron. "Oh, boy."

* * *

Morton, who was in his ice cold bath, heard sizzling and screaming from his room. He chuckled, knowing that he was going to have a nice hot bowl of Spider and Cockroach stew once he got out of his bath. But, he then growled in annoyance, as Angel took a brush, and scrubbed Morton's fur vigerously with it. 

But what really ticked Morton off, was hearing Carl, from Morton's room, saying, _"Hey, you know, this really doesn't feel that bad..." _

With that, Morton just placed his claw to his face, and slowly dragged it down in annoyance.

* * *

**(A/N) And that's Morton's chapter! I'm telling you, I was eagerly waiting a long time to write this chapter! Tell me what you think? And also, next chapter, we take a deeper look into Kevin's character! I also think I have Kevin's song sorted, so don't worry. Anyway, Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Kevin

**(A/N) Welcome back to Chapter Eight of this story! Here, we take a deeper look into Kevin's character! Also, I've decided to use a non-disney song for Kevin's chapter, you know, to try something new. I was gonna use 'Prince Ali', but then Kevin wouldn't have been the one singing it, wouldn't he? So here we are, let us take a look at Kevin's greedy side, and...his special lust for someone you knwo quite well.**

* * *

Chapter Eight 

**Kevin**

On the top of the dome of the house...

**"MMMIIIIIIIINNNEEE!!!" **Kevin screamed at the very tip-top of his lungs, trying to take a new video game Dino had bought from Dino. "Give it! I want it! **NOOOOW!" **Dino placed his foot up against Kevin's stomach, stopping him from getting any nearer.

"Will you bug off?!" Dino shouted, will trying to play his game and keep Kevin back, "You only want this becuase I have it!", he then added under his breath, _"Like everythin' else Mom and Dad give ya!"_

"I heard that!" Kevin screeched, "Now, Give it to me!"

Dino had had it with Kevin! He was about to explode in a rage of total destruction, but instead, he just gave Kevin a wicked smile, "Oh, so you want it, do ya?" Dino asked his little brother, doing his very, _very_ best to stay calm, while pointing at the video game. Dino's fur was standing on end and his claw shaking in fury.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Kevin laughed eagerly, thinking he was going to get what he wanted.

"Okay." Dino said, at first smiling. Almost automatically, Dino's smile turned into a vicious scowl. He shoved the video game right into Kevin's mouth, picked him up, and gave him a hard kick. The kick sent him flying off the dome and onto the roof of the Doom-Buggy that was just outside the garage.

Jumba, who was working on the Doom-Buggy, come up from under it, and scolded Kevin, "626.7, what are you doing?! Evil Genius is trying to upgrade doom-buggy for-"

'Blah, blah, blah!' was the rest Kevin heard. He hopped off of the doom-buggy, and angrilly grumbled something under his breath, even though the video game was still in his mouth. "Hey, I heard that, 626.7!" Jumba called after Kevin angrilly.

* * *

When Kevin stomped into the house, he immediatly hopped onto the sofa, and pulled the video game that was still stuffed into his mouth. He wiped his drool off of the screen of the video game, and began playing it. It was a classic giant robot vs. giant monster game. Kevin yawned as he played, after all, he had dozens of games like this locked up in the closet of his room. "Yawn!" Kevin yawned, actually saying the word in boredom. 

Lilo came into the living room, and looked at the video game, while Kevin was playing it, "Cool game, Kevin. Can I play?"

"No!" Kevin snapped angrilly, "It's mine, so bug off!"

Lilo pouted angrilly, "Fine! Be that way, you Spoiled Brat!" she began to storm out of the room, when she felt something sharp slap her behind. She spun around to see Kevin there, waving his claw, as he made kissing noises at her. "Ugh!" Lilo said in disgust. She slapped Kevin around the face, and stormed right out of the room. "You pig!"

Kevin purred in ecstasy, as he placed his claw onto his sore cheek, "Ooh, what a girl," Kevin then placed the video game down, and headed up towards his room.

* * *

When Kevin stomped into his room, he slammed the door shut, and walked over to his bedroom closet 

Kevin's room was packed with video games, and sports stuff (Mostly baseball and tennis). He opened his video game crammed closet, and placed his newest addition inside.

The foul little Trog then took a look at a picture of Lilo on the desk of his room. He picked it up, and let out a long, loud, and gentle purr. He touched the picture with his claw, and then nuzzled his nose against it. "Oh, baby, you are beautiful!"

The fact was, Kevin got almost everything he desired, **EXCEPT **for a girl he could call his own. He had loved Lilo for _a long time_, but not for her kindness, and gentle nature, but in a sexual manner. He loved it when Lilo stroked his belly, and he loved it when he stroked her long raven hair. It was like touching silk.

He looked at his T.V. and game consols and jumped onto a black bean-bag couch. He started playing, 'Super Mario 3' on his ancient Nintendo game console. His was on already on World 7 (AKA Pipe Land), and had beaten Ludwig Von Koopa, the boss of Level 7. "Well, that's level seven" Kevin sighed, bored. "When am I ever going to find a game that I can get hooked on?" he asked himself, rubbing his temples.

He then picked up a mop that Angel had given him to wash his wooden floor with. He then began to fall into a day-dream...

* * *

In his day-dream, Kevin imagined the mop was actually Lilo in a beautiful sparkling purple dress, with a pink and white flower in her hair. The whole room was like a palace, full to the brim with Aztec gold coins, treasure, and all the luxuries a Trog could wish for. Kevin, himself, imagined himself wearing a golden jumpsuit, along with a rouge cape with a golden broach. Then, Kevin's best friends; Bart Simpson, Jake Spidermonkey, and Zim appeared as if, ready for a dance number. 

"So, Lilo," Kevin sneered, grabbing Lilo by the waist, and held her hand, "Wanna dance?"

"Forget it" Lilo snapped, pulling her hand away, "I love Li Showron, and you know it!"

"No?! NO?!" Kevin asked, incrediously. He then smirked, and began to laugh. "Oh, I get it. You're Joking! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Bart, Jake, and Zim, then also began to laugh in agreement. Kevin spun round at them, and snapped, "What's so funny?"

With that, Kevin began to sing.

Kevin: _**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**My funny friend, don't make me bend in half**_

_**Don't be a card, babe**_

_**Don't mess with Kevin**_

_**Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache**_

Bart placed down a wheeled-chair, and Kevin backed Lilo into it. Bart then pushed the chair foward, and sent Lilo, who was still in it, across the room.

Kevin: _**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Don't pull my leg**_

Zim, who used his mechanical spider-legs, dashed over to the other side of the room in time to catch Lilo. He sent it back across the room, until Kevin stopped the chair with his foot.

Kevin: _**May I suggest you would do best to beg**_

Kevin then grabbed Lilo's hands and waist again. He even spun her around, like in a tango or some other kind of dance.

Kevin: _**If you say no, miss**_

_**If you refuse**_

_**This is your notice that I refuse to lose**_

Kevin then took Lilo and did a cruel mockery of a Tango with her, as the colour scheme of the room changes.

Kevin:_** Say yes, my love**_

_**And go with a winner**_

_**Believe me, that would be wiser**_

_**Say no, poor dove**_

_**And you're a Heartless' dinner**_

He then leaned her over a pit full of Shadow and Neo Heartless.

Kevin: _**And Showron's the appetizer**_

_**Get the picture?**_

Kevin then took Lilo into a powerful Ball Room/Tango dance as the song was coming to a conclusion. Kevin took out his wand at blasted it all around the room, making everything (e.g., furniture, statues, etc.) come to life and dance, in a conga line.

Kevin: _**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Or slap my knee**_

_**I'm no hyena, so Lilo**_

_**What'll it be?**_

_**Right this way to the Kevin estate**_

_**Or write your epitaph**_

Kevin then pulled Lilo so close now, there lips could touch at any moment.

Kevin:_** You choose your fate**_

_**Don't make me wait**_

_**And baby, don't make me laugh! Ha, ha, ha, ha!**_

Kevin spun Lilo around, holding onto both of her hands. All the dancing objects went back to normal, and Bart, Jake, and Zim finished their final dance number as the song ended.

With the song finished, Kevin greedily pulled Lilo in for one Hell of a kiss, but unfortunately...

Lilo's head then turned into Salina's! "Hey, Kevin! Earth-to-Kevin!" she snapped in annoyance.

**"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" **Kevin yelled in fright, but also in disgust at the thought he was nearly about to kiss his sister!

With that, Kevin's day-dream came to an end!

* * *

Back in reality, Kevin saw that he was still holding the mob, but Salina was standing in front of him, tapping her foot, impatiently. 

"Uh, what's been going on?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"You were having one of your day-dreams of who-knows-what, and mom sent me up here to get you" Salina explained, irritably, "We're going to the market, so come on!"

Kevin took in a deep, long, breath, and let out a sigh. He then placed the mop aside. He followed his sister out the door, just before he grapped a small pouch of money for the market. Salina then asked him, "Say Kevin, what w_ere _you day-dreaming about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Kevin lied, quickly, "Just day-dreaming about great wealth, that's all."

As Salina shrugged and walked off ahead, Kevin let out a long whistle of relief. He then followed his sister down stairs, where his family then set off to the market.

* * *

**(A/N) And there's Kevin's chapter! Was it okay? Be honest! Anyway, next chapter, we take a deeper look into Stitch Junior's character! Any song suggestions for him, guys? Well, at any rate, Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Stitch Junior

**(A/N) And we are back with Chapter Nine of our story! Here, we take a deeper look into the** **youngest Troglodytte, Stitch Junior's character! I hope you guys like the song I've picked for him, and another little feature about Junior that I think you'll find interresting! Read on, readers! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine **

**Stitch Junior**

The whole family had arrived in the market by Doom-buggy, and the kids were first out with their pouches of allowance. Morton then realised he had none left from spending it all on junk food, but Angel quickly and secretly handed him a pouch filled to the brim with money, and Morton hugged Angel in appreciation.

"Okay, kids, you guys are free to spend your money, while me, your mother, Lilo, Jumba, Nani, and Pleakly go over to the coffee shop" Stitch told his eight children, as he, Angel, Lilo, Jumba, Nani, and Pleakly walked off, "We'll meet up with you in half an hour."

"Okay, Dad" The Stitch Kids smiled broadly in unison, acting all nice and innocent. Stitch clearly saw through this, but just groaned and shrugged, as he then walked off.

When Stitch left, the kids immediately walked off into the market. "So what are you buying with your money, Ryan?" Kooky asked his oldest brother.

"Maybe a red cape to go with my jumpsuit. Red does go well with Black, ya know." Ryan told him, frankly.

"Well, I'm going for a new bunsen burner." Kooky explained.

"A new punching back, for me." Dino said, cracking his huge knuckles.

While his siblings listed out what they were going to buy, Stitch Junior looked over at a store window, and saw a new giant octopus plush toy for sale. "Ooooh," he then looked into his pouch, and frowned as he realised that was just a few bucks short. "Aww, but I want it." he whined, as he placed his claws onto the window.

A Trog then walked up to his side, "Hey, Stitch" he greeted.

The trog had Scorpio's physical structure, including the cone-shaped head. He had groomed red outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a light yellow. He had a purple snout. Like Stitch Junior, Scorpio Junior wore a bandanna around his neck, except it was black, and has a crudely drawn picture of monster claw on it. He looked like a younger and smaller version of Scorpio. He wore an army green and red jumpsuit. He was Scorpio Junior, The sixth _biological _son of Scorpio and Stitch Junior's best friend.

"Hey, Scorpio." Stitch Junior sighed, pouting.

"What's wrong?" Scorpio Junior.

"It's not fair. I want that giant plush octopuss in there, but I haven't got enough money." Stitch Junior groaned in aggravation, as he slumped against the window.

"Well, sorry, Stitch, but I can't lend you any more money," Scorpio Junior told him, and then realised something, "Hey, in fact, you owe me, if I am correct, precisely $13.50."

Stitch Junior groaned as he counted up some money from his pouch and handed it to Scorpio. Now he had even less money for the giant plush octopuss, "Well, now what do I do?! I have even less money than from when I did before!"

Scorpio Junior began thinking as he placed the money into his own pouch. He then got an idea, "Well...you could 'borrow' some money from your brothers and sister." he suggested.

"Nah, I know for a fact that they, of all Trogs, wouldn't lend me money." Stitch Junior said, still keeping his eyes fixed on the giant plush octopuss.

"No, I meant that you should buy that octopuss with _your _and _their _money." Scorpio Junior said to Stitch Junior, trying his best to get the point across to him.

Stitch Junior just looked at his best friend with a blank and clueless expression on his face, "I'm still not following you." Scorpio Junior let out an annoyed grunt, and then leaned in an explained it to him, "Oh, now I get it...", he listened some more, "Are you sure I'll be able to get away with it...?", he then listened to the rest and snickered, "Okay."

Stitch Junior then un-retracted his claws, and creeped up from behind to his siblings, trying to make sure they didn't see him. He then began making teres in their money pouches.

* * *

Five minutes later... 

"Hey, most of my money is gone!" Sid yelled as he looked into this pouch to see nothing inside it. The other Stitch Kids looked into their pouch's and saw nothing inside, too

"Where'd it go?!" Morton shouted, angrilly.

They all turned their heads to see Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior coming out of the toy store, carrying the giant plush octopus. They came to realise that there was only one way he could have gotten the money for that toy...

They slowly walked up to Stitch Junior, trying not to explode in anger, and putting on fake smiles.

"Hey, Junior." Ryan said, putting his claws behind hid back, as he and the other Stitch Kids came over to Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior.

"Hello, Ryan, guys." Stitch Junior said, acting all innocent.

"Say, Junior, where'd you get that Octopus." Kevin asked, pointing to the giant plush octopus.

Stitch Junior shoved the plush octopus into his mouth, and down into his stomach, where Trogs would usually store their stuff. "Uh, bought it with my allowance."

"Really? Well, then, how could you have possibly bought that plush with your allowance, if you already owed money Scorpio Junior, there." Dino asked, as he pointed at Scorpio Junior.

Stitch Junior started to get very nervous, "Um, well ya see...uh..." he stammered, realising there was going to be NO WAY out of this.

Salina smirked a bit, but then walked over to Junior, placed her claws around him, and pulled him closer. "Now, Junior, you can tell us the truth. We're understanding. Believe me, we won't get mad." she said sweetly, as she stroked his head.

"Well, okay. You see, I..." Stitch Junior began, he then gulped, and simmered quietly, _"...Stole the money from you pouch's."_

Salina's kind expression instantly changed into a look of fury, **"YOU LITTLE SON OF A-!!!!!" **She, Ryan, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Morton, and Kevin screamed furiously at the top of their lungs.

**"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!" **Stitch Junior, and Scorpio Junior screamed in fright, and ran off.

"Let's get them!" Ryan yelled. He, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Morton, and Kevin chased after Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior.

Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior bumped into Sid as Stitch Junior began to sing and Sid slashed his claws at the two.

Stitch Junior:_** Gotta keep… one jump ahead of the breadline**_

_**One swing ahead of the sword**_

Scorpio Junior blew a raspberry at Sid as Stitch Junior pulled his older brother's trousers down. Sid then yelped and slashed at Scorpio Junior, who dodged the attack, causing the barrel of fish to break.

_**I steal only what I can afford**_

"That's everything!" Stitch Junior said as he and Scorpio Junior ran off again, and Sid followed them, not before he pulled up his pants, which were filled to the brim with fish.

_**One jump ahead of the siblings**_

_**That's all, and that's no joke**_

_**These guys don't appreciate I'm just about broke!**_

Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior scampered up a pile of barrels, and then kicked a barrel down on top of Morton, which sent him flying into all the other Stitch Kids. Stitch Junior climbed onto a wooden stilted platform.

Sid and Kooky:_** Riffraff!**_

Ryan: _**Street Brat!**_

Morton and Salina: _**Scoundrel!**_

Dino and Kevin: _**Take that!**_

They thre large rocks up at Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior with their Trog strength.

Stitch Junior:_** Just a little plush, guys**_

The other Stitch Kids then shook the platform back and fro, trying to knock Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior off.

Ryan, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Morton, and Kevin: _**Rip him open, take it back guys!**_

Stitch Junior: _**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

Stitch Junior jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Scorpio Junior's hands like an acrobat.

_**You're my only friend, Scorpio**_

The pair swung into a window, and into an apartment. There was Wendy O. Koopa, Ami, and Yumi standing there.

"Who?" the girls asked and they sang.

Wendy, Ami, and Yumi:_** Oh, it's sad, Stitch Junior's hit the bottom**_

_**He's become a One-Trog rise in chaos**_

Unknowing to anyone, Scorpio Junior stuffed a plate full of fruit in his mouth full like a chipmunk. Danny then bumped into Kammy Koopa and Kamek the Magikoopa.

Kammy: _**I'd blame parents,**_

Kamek: _**After all, Stitch was created evil**_

Stitch Junior: **G**_**otta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**_

Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior then jumped out the window and landed outside.

"And good riddence!" Kamek yelled after them, before shutting the window.

Stitch Junior: _**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**_

_**One skip ahead of my doom**_

Outside, Kevin 11 was flexing his muscles to a crowd. The other Stitch Kids rushed past. Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior were behind Kevin 11, matching his moves, until they made a mistake, and were discovered by Kooky and Dino

"There they are!" Kooky and Dino shouted.

_**Next time gonna use a nom de plume**_

Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior ran off again, but this time, they ran through a horde off Boo ghosts.

_**One jump ahead of the hitmen **_

_**One hit ahead of the flock**_

_**I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**_

A chase sequence then happened, in which Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior, persued by Ryan and the rest of the guards, raced through a horde of Boo ghosts, hurdled over Monkey D. Luffy, sleeping on a bed of nails (Until Morton accidentally landed on Luffy). Then, Scorpio disguised himself with jewels until a shopkeeper named Nigel Uno discovered him.

Nigel Uno: _**Stop thief!**_

SonicMario: _**Vandal!**_

"Scorpio!" Stitch Junior scolded in annoyance, grabbing Scorpio Junior and running off.

Hoagie Gilligan: _**Outrage! **_

Mac: _**Scandal!**_

Now, Stitch Junior was cornered by his siblings (who were smirking maliciously) in front of a door.

Stitch Junior:_** Let's not be too hasty**_

The door opened and Myrtle came out, and held Stitch Junior.

Myrtle: _**Still I think he's RATHER tasty!**_

Stitch Junior then made the impression that he was about to vomit, "Okay, I've seen some disgusting things before, but this just jades it!", and he tumbled away, then he put his arm around Kevin, acting like they were all chums.

Stitch Junior: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Otherwise, we'd get along!**_

"Right" Sid said.

**"WRONG!"** The Stitch Kids screamed.

They all then jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, they realised Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior weren't there. The two were sneaking away in barrels.

"There they go!" Morton and Salina shouted, and Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior ran off once again.

They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the Stitch Junior's siblings, who hopped up and down, screaming in pain as they crossed the rocks. Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior then passed by Kaz, who was shoving a big sword down his throat to entertain a crowd. Scorpio Junior then went back, and took the sword directly from out of Kaz's throat, making him gag.

"Hey!" Kaz exclaimed, after gagging

Scorpio Junior then advanced slowly towards the other Stitch Kids with the sword.

"I'm not afraid to use this!" Scorpio Junior snapped, brandishing the sword while the Stitch Kids, especially Kevin and Morton, and minus Ryan and Dino, cowered in fear.

"He has a sword!" Kevin exclaimed in fear.

"You idiots! Like Dad, our skins are inpenetrable! Why on Earth should we be afraid of swords" Ryan snapped as he slashed right through Scorpio Junior's sword with his claws. It fell to pieces, "See."

Scorpio smiled stupidly, and laid the pieces of sword down, then ran back towards Stitch Junior, screaming, "SSSSSTTTTTIIIIITTTTTCCCCCHHHHH!!!"

Once again, Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior found themselves surrounded, with the other Stitch Kids coming from left and right.

Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior then jumped up and climbed a robe trick being done on the street, as the other Stitch Kids all crashed into each other.

Stitch Junior: _**One jump ahead of the Hoof beats!**_

Sid, Kooky and Crowd: _**Vandal!**_

Stitch Junior: _**One hop ahead of the hump!**_

Ryan and Crowd: _**Street Brat!**_

Stitch Junior: _**One trick ahead of disaster!**_

Morton, Salina and Crowd: _**Scoundrel!**_

Stitch Junior: _**They're quick--but I'm much faster!**_

Dino, Kevin and Crowd: _**Take that!**_

The other Stitch Kids chased Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior up a staircase and into a room. Stitch Junior then grabbed a carpet.

Stitch Junior: _**Here goes, better throw my hand in**_

_**Wish me happy landin' **_

_**All I gotta do is jump!**_

The next thing Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior did was jump out of the window and sit on the carpet. The other Stitch Kids followed them out of the window, but they just fell out of the window. The Stitch Kids landed in a pile of animal carcusses, while Stitch Junior and Scorpio Junior used the carpet like a parachute and landed right in front of the pile.

"**MAN**, that was close!" Scorpio Junior panted, clutching onto his chest in exhaustion, as he was completely drained of energy. He then looked at the town clock, which said One O'clock. "Well, Dad's expecting me home, now. See ya later, Stitch." Scorpio Junior waved goodbye to Stitch Junior, as he walked off.

"Bye." Stitch Junior waved goodbye, who was also clutching his chest in exhaustion. He turned around, relieved, but realised he was face-to-face with Ryan and his other siblings. "Uh-oh."

"You!" Ryan scowled, un-retracting his claws to a great length. "We're gonna maul, you!"

Stitch Junior used his super Trog hearing, and heard a certain person coming nearer. He smirked, "Oh, yeah, we'll see about that!"

"Oh, really?" Dino asked retorically, while smirking, "What makes you so sure?"

"You'll see, in just a few seconds!" Stitch Junior smirked evilly. Then, he messed up some of his fur, and sat down on his behind. He then cleared his throat, and began bawling his eyes out.

"What the hell are you-?" The other Stitch Kids asked in confusion, before a very stern voice cut them off, before they could finish.

"Eh-Hem!"

The Stitch Kids looked around to see their father standing there. Stitch scowled hard at his first seven children, with all four of his arms crossed, and he tapped his foot in annoyance.

"Oh, hello, Daddy." Salina said, smiling nervously.

"Something wrong?" Ryan asked Stitch, also smiling nervously.

"Kids, why is your youngest brother on the ground, crying?!" Stitch aksed, suspiciously.

Before the Kids could answer, Junior wailed out, like a baby, "Daddy, I was just buying a plush toy when they jumped me and beat me up for no reason!" he fake cried, zipping over to Stitch and hugging onto his legs.

"Excuess me?!" Stitch scowled even harder at his first seven children, putting his claws onto his sides.

"What?! That's not true!" Kevin exclaimed, bewildered at hearing all of this.

"Yeah, he-is-a-liar!" Morton shouted in agreement, spelling out each word.

"Believe us, Dad! He's lying!" Kooky said.

"What they said." Ryan, Dino, Sid, and Salina said in agreement, pointing at them as well.

"Uh-huh. Sure, I believe you." Stitch said sarcastically to his first seven children, while picking Junior up in his arms, "I most certainly believe that Junior is lying to me, of all people, and he is crying to get you in trouble."

"But he is!" The Kids exclaimed.

"Kids, go to that wall, over there, and think about what you did! NOW!!" Stitch ordered angrilly to his first seven children, pointing to a wall. The first seven Stitch Kids did as they were told, while muttering under their breath. When they had gone, Stitch said to Stitch Junior in a far different tone, "C'mon, Junior. Let's go to the coffee shop. Heh, Just you wait 'till your mom finds about this, becuase believe me, your brothers and sister haven't heard the end of this." he told him, as they walked over to the coffee shop.

As Stitch took Junior over to the coffee shop, Junior looked over Stitch's shoulder, and blew a rasberry at his brothers, and sister, who were all facing a wall. They scowled, and Dino even tried to charge at Junior, but Ryan and Kooky held him back.

Junior just smirked at this, and rested his muzzle onto Stitch's shoulder. He just loved it when things went his way.

* * *

**(A/N) And that's Stitch Junior's chapter! Quite a cute little Trog, isn't he? Anyway, don't worry, this isn't the end of the fic. There is one more chapter, where all eight Stitch Kids sing! Any song ideas, guys? Read and Review!**


	11. Epilogue: Eight Evil Troglodytes

**(A/N) And here we are with the last chapter of our story! Now, the song I chose came to me at the last minute before I started writing this chapter, and to be honest, I think it fits well with the situation of the chapter. It also portrays the Stitch Kids' evil side! **

**Also, the Chapter has a strong reference to Stitch Phantom's 'Beautiful Disaster', which I erge all of you who haven't, to give it a good read and a review!**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy the final chapter of this master piece! **

* * *

Epilogue

**Eight Evil Troglodytes**

Night fell, as the eight Stitch Kids stormed angrilly down a dark, filthy, and creepy alleyway in town. Stitch Junior followed from behind, trying to keep up. "Hey, guys, wait for me, will ya?", after getting punished by their dad, and soon after, by their mother, becuase of Junior acting like they hurt him, The first seven Stitch Kids were seriously angry at Stitch Junior.

Salina just snorted angrilly, "We have _nothing _to say to you!"

"Aw, come on, I just did want you would have done in that sort of situation." Junior tried to reason, "Hell, you were the ones who taught me that trick!"

"Pfft! Now we're wishin' we didn't!" Dino scowled at his youngest brother.

Kooky added sharply to Stitch Junior, "Junior, we taught you that trick, for it to only be used on enemies, **NOT **your siblings!"

Ryan had already heard enough of this, "Look! Everyone! We have no time to discuss this! We already have other important issues to deal with!"

"Like what?" Kevin asked, as they all arrived at a metal, rusted door with many, _many _locks on it. Ryan simply pulled out a key, and shoved it into a key hole, on a metal box, beside the door. The box opened to reveal a keyboard of buttons and switches. "Oooh,"

"Shut up." Ryan said simply, as he prodded numeroues buttons and flipped a few switches on the keyboard, until the keyboard glowed, and the locks coming undone. The metal, rusted door flew open. "I still have no idea how it does that." Ryan whistled in confusion, refering to the door opening by itself. Ryan's siblings nodded in agreement.

* * *

They all walked through the door, into a dark broken-down, completely destroyed room. "I still think we should get this room re-decorated." Sid commented, to which Dino elbowed his slightly older brother in his fat stomach. "Owch!" 

Ryan whistled a tune, as he pulled out a box of darts, and took a few out. Morton walked over to him, "What are those for?", Ryan just smirked, and began aiming it at a shadowed corner of the room. Before Ryan could take his shot, Morton then came up to him again, "Whatcha doing?" he asked, now irritating Ryan.

"Morton..." Ryan said slowly, turning to his younger brother.

"Yes...?" Morton asked, just as slowly as Ryan did.

"I am trying to throw darts, here. So, would you be so kind as if to..." He then shouted so loud, that it sent Morton flying backwards across the room**, "SHUT IT!!", **once Morton was out of the way, Ryan three darts at something in the shadowed corner of the room. He then smirked, and turned to Stitch Junior, "Yo, Junior. Hit the lights."

"Yes, Ryan." Junior did as he was told. When the faint lights flashed on, the object in the shadowed corner, was a dart board with a picture on it. The picture was of...Shademon!

"Ha! Yes, new record!" Ryan laughed evilly. The three darts had hit the picture of Shademon in both eyes, and in between the eyes. He noticed his siblings weren't applauding his new record. This ticked him off, and he yelled, "Um, excuess me! Some applause, please!"

"Yay!" Ryan's sibilings said in sarcastic, monotone tones. Only Stitch Junior even slightly clapped, until Kooky shook his head at him, making him stop.

"You know, you lot have no appreciation for such great talent!" Ryan snarled, walking over to a cage elevator that dangled on a chain, leading to another room below. "C'mon. To our Liar!" he ran into the cage elevator, followed by his siblings. "Soon enough, guys, we are going to get rid of that Half-Digimon freak, once-and-for-all!!"

All eight of The Stitch Kids cackled like maniacs. Ryan then pushed a lever on the inside of the cage elevator, and the elevator then began slowly lowering into another room below. The evil little Troglodyttes then began singing.

Ryan, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Morton, Kevin, and Stitch Junior: _**Kill off Shademon?**_

Kevin: _**I wanna do it  
**_  
Morton: _**Let's draw straws**_

Ryan then bonked the two on the heads, getting their attention.

Ryan: _**The best way is for us to work together**_

_**Three of a kind**_

All: _**Birds of a feather**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Wheeee**_

_**La, la, la, la, la"**_

The cage elevator reached the bottom floor, into their Liar,

* * *

The Stitch Kids' Liar looked a lot like Morton's room, except it was more twisted, more evil, and had an Aztec look. There was at least a few million torture devices, magic affiliated objects, and scientific junk. At the other side of the Liar was a rock throne for Ryan to sit down in. The Stitch Kids began to sing again, as they got out of the cage elevator. 

All: _**Kill off Shademon, lock him up real tight**_

_**Throw away the key and then**_

_**Turn off all the lights**_

Morton then took a lolly pop, took one good lick of it, stuck it in a small cage, and left it open to trap a bug. Morton hid, and soon, a huge cockroach came along and fell into the trap. Morton squeeled in delight, as he held up the cage in his claws.

Morton: _**First, we're going to set some bait**_

_**Inside a nasty trap and wait**_

_**When he comes a-sniffing we will**_

_**Snap the trap and close the gate  
**_  
Dino then snatched the cage off of Morton, and walked over to a vat of chemicals. He dumped some hydrochloric acid into the vat, and then lowered the caged cockroach into it as well. When he brought it out, the cockroach was now green, and distorted.

Dino: _**Wait! I've got a better plan**_

_**To kill this half Digimon freak**_

_**Let's pop him in a boiling pot**_

_**And when he's done we'll butter him up**_

Morton snatched the cockroach back, and stuffed into his mouth, much to Dino's disgust.

Ryan and the rest of the Stitch Kids, began mixing a potion, in the huge cauldron in the centre of the room. Its glow shone around the Liar

All: _**Kill off Shademon**_

_**Throw him in a box**_

_**Bury him for ninety years**_

_**Then see if he is dead**_

Ryan then jumped onto his throne, and stood upon it triumphantly.

Ryan: _**Then I, The Ryan Man **_

_**Can take the whole thing over then **_

_**It'll be such a pleasure, I do declare**_

_**That we will kill him then and there**_

All: **Wheeee  
**  
Kooky and Sid then pulled out a large canon, and set lit to it.

Kooky: _**I say that we take a cannon**_

_**Aim it at his door**_

Sid: _**And then knock three times **_

_**And when he answers**_

Both: _**Shademon will be no more**_

The canon set fire, and it blew a hole right through the wall. "Wow." Sid commented in awe.

Salina came up to them, while picking up Kevin and Stitch Junior.

Salina: _**You're so stupid, think now **_

_**lf we blow him up to smithereens **_

_**We may get caught out**_

_**And then Dad will beat us black and green**_

Salina then carried Kevin and Stitch Junior over to an old tub, and tossed them inside.

All: _**Kill off Shademon**_

_**Tie him in a bag **_

_**Throw him in the ocean **_

_**Then, see if he is sad **_

As they all came over to the tub, Ryan sang threateningly to his siblings.

Ryan: _**Because I, Ryan Pelekai am the meanest Trog around **_

_**If you were on my enemy list, you should get out of town!**_

The Stitch Kids all jumped into the tub, and with a zap from their wands, the tub came to life. It then began walking foward.

Kevin: _**You'll be so pleased by our success **_

_**That we'll be rewarded too, I bet **_

Stitch Junior:_** Perhaps Morton can make his special brew **_

_**Of spider and cockroach stew**_

_**Ummm!**_

The bath tub took them into the weapondry, where they hopped out, and collected they wished to use. "Alright, guys, choose your weapons!" Ryan ordered._**  
**_  
All (Except Ryan): _**We're Ryan's henchmen and**_

_**We take our job with pride**_

_**We do our best to please him**_

**_And stay on his good side _**

Ryan the picked up a black and grey box from a table, and walked over to his siblings with it.

Ryan: _**I wish my siblings weren't so dumb**_

Dino: _**I ain't the dumb one **_

Morton:_** You're no fun**_

Ryan: _**Shut up!**_

Kooky, Sid, Kevin, Salina, Stitch Junior: _**Make us**_

Ryan: _**I've got something, listen now**_

_**This one is real good, you'll see**_

_**We'll send a present to his door**_

_**Upon there'll be a note to read**_

_**Now, in the box we'll wait and hide**_

_**Until his curiosity entices him to look inside**_

Ryan opened to the box, and several Shadow Heartless jumped out onto Sid's head, but he didn't mind at all. **(A/N) Weirdo!)**

Sid: _**And then we'll have him**_

_**One, two, three **_

After throwing all the remaining weapons they wanted into the tub, The Stitch Kids finally jumped into the tub, and it set off again.

All: _**Kill of Shademon, beat him with a club**_

_**Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick**_

The door leading up to a tunnel, which also lead exit to outside opened. The Stitch Kids, still in the tub, marched up through the tunnel, and up out of the exit, now singing the end to the song.

All:_** Kill of Shademon, chop him into bits**_

_**After doing this, we are sure to get our kicks**_

_**Kill of Shademon, see what we will see**_

_**Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key!

* * *

**_

As the song ended, the tub with the Stitch Kids still inside, marched off through night-time Hawaii, as they laughed their heads off. **"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA. HA. HA, HA!!!!!!" **They crackled crazily.

Meanwhile, up on a roof, two certain adult Trogs were watching from a building. It was Stitch and Angel! "I told ya, Angel. I told ya they are a bunch of little brats." Stitch sighed exasperately, dragging his claw down his face.

Angel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, they are little brats," but Angel then put her claws around Stitch's body, and leaned lovingly closer, "But they're _my _little brats. And I wouldn't give them up for the world!"

Stitch chuckled, as he put his claws around his wife's body as well, and brought her even closer. "That's what I love about you, Angie. You can give affection and love to everyone." And with that, Stitch and Angel kissed each other long and hard, using tongues.

While their parents kissed, Ryan, Sid, Dino, Kooky, Salina, Morton, Kevin, and Stitch Junior rode off into the night and over the horrizon. They took out their wands, and shot fire-works spells up into the sky, filling it out with fire-works, like in a Fourth of July Fire-works display. **"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!" **The Stitch Kids let out one last evil crackle of laughter, as they rode off, ready to commit as much chaos as they saw fit!

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

(A/N) And there you have it! The official introduction to Stitch's little brats! (no offence). I hope you all have had the pleasure of reading it, as much as I have had the pleasure of writting it! Also, just to clear this out, The Stitch Kids are allowed to be used in you other Author's stories, but with my permission, of course.

So anyway, Read and Review, loyal Readers!


End file.
